Principios
by Letter-e
Summary: Situado en el final de la tercera temporada. Para que haya un principio tiene que haber un final. ¿Que ocurre en el espacio muerto entre ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Lost Girl no son míos.**

**Nota de autor: Odio lo que están haciendo en el shown separando a Lauren y Bo , ambas tiene química, la verdad me encanta la nueva relación que estaban desarrollando Lauren y Dyson como amigos. **

Capitulo 1"Lo he hecho todo mal, siempre lo hago todo mal "

"Lo he hecho todo mal, siempre lo hago todo mal "Lauren se alejo del Lobo, avergonzada por su bronca. Se sentía pequeña, tonta y estúpida. Seguramente había puesto en peligro a los FAE, nunca hacia nada a derechas.

Se dejo engañar como una niña, siempre la misma historia engañaban los humanos, los FAEs , cualquiera . Siempre hacia daño por ser tan inocente creer en la bondad o necesidad de ayudar. Era hora de redimirse.

"Lo siento Dyson , nunca entenderás cuanto " susurro ante el lobo que aun seguía regañándola como un niño sin dirigirla la mirada.

Talf le ofreció días de gloria y encierro, una guerra, los delirios de un loco. La gente que amaba moriría si le dejaba salirse con la suya. Tomo una decisión solo esperaba que esta vez por lo menos salvara a la gente que amaba, con un poco de suerte acabaría con su vida en el intento, dejaría de equivocarse y hacer daño inútilmente a todo el que rodeaba . Se sentía como un agujero negro de destrucción todo lo que se acercaba a ella sufría por su negligencia.

Estaba cansada.

Podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al mentir a Bo, necesitaba alejarla de ella para ponerla a salvo, esta ocasión era para siempre, era lo mejor, ella era humana, su relación estaba condenada desde el principio aunque la súcubo luchase por ello no era suficiente para Bo. Fue una ilusión, ella se rindió ante la evidencia era débil, no podía negar todo sus defectos como humana ante un FAE poderoso, una persona tan excepcional como ella, sin contar que era la compañera de Dyson. Seguir obstinada en ese amor acabaría dañando a los tres, le tocaba a ella ceder ante la realidad.

Sonrió al recordar algo de su niñez. Respiro hondo haciendo que su dolor se escondiera.

Sabía que tenía que hacer, y lo haría. Solo una vez haría lo correcto esperando que todo saliera bien.

Rezaba solo por eso, que su plan por una vez saliera bien.

Aceptor convertir a Talf en FAE, sabia como hacerlo , llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando con ellos había descubierto similitudes en el ADN , demasiadas en realidad, algunas veces dudaba de si en verdad eran otra raza diferente a la humana o una evolución . Eran compatibles el ADN , incluso existían híbridos de ambas especies , lo que era imposible si fuesen distintos como promulgaban los FAES . Dejos esos pensamientos, solo eran divagaciones que la impedían centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Cambiar el ADN del Lobo por otro Fae sin que la vieran , un gambit , esperaba darle la oportunidad a Bo y Dyson de luchar , seguramente el orgullo de Tafl le haría enfrentarse a ellos para demostrar su nuevo poder en ese momento le matarían , escaparían , pensó que era arriesgado dejarlo todo en la vanidad del hombre , aunque no sabía que no se equivocaría, el orgullo de ser el mejor le mataría.

Por lo menos algo lo haría bien.

Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, todo parecía caótico, algo pasaba, en las cámaras lo vio, Bo y Tamsin luchaban con la guardia liberando a todo el mundo.

Ese era su momento, busco varios compuestos haciendo pequeñas bombas caseras. Ayudo a los FAEs aturdidos escapar cruzándose con la madre de Bo, aunque su ropa estaba llena de sangre no parecía herida si confusa, no era lo más seguro acercarse a la mujer enajenada .Sin palabras Lauren le abrió una puerta indicando que se marchara, la mujer en su demencia la entendió saliendo corriendo.

Ahora solo quedaba hacer su gran final.

Intento borrar la memoria de los ordenadores, era imposible, lo que si descubrió era que Talf no era un loco solitario. No podía dejar todo eso en manos de sus enemigos. Lanzo un virus informático esperando que hiciese algo, mientras ella se encargaba del laboratorio y la sala de datos del sótano. Sabía perfectamente que si bajaba para cargarse las maquinas, las explosiones del laboratorio no la dejarían salir, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal, esas maquinas tenían la información de sus investigaciones y las de Talf debía destruirlas era su objetivo, su redención final.

Sobre su cabeza ya sonaban explosiones ,lo que le indicaba que cuanto más bajase menos escapatoria tendría, eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa , ansiaba su liberación y estaba convencida que solo llegaría con su muerte, la que llegaría en cuanto activo el detonador. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor que la abrasaba en un fogonazo violento.

Bo se movía con dificultad, el humo la dejo cao, ganada por la nada. ¿Dónde estarían Dyson y Tamsin? Tenía que encontrarlos pensó de inmediato .Pero al abrir los ojos vio que la prioridad era salir de donde estaba metida.

"Ahora entiendo porque no funciono la poción del druida" una voz resonó en la habitación" Isabo no eres muy madura , a pesar de haber superado tu amanecer."

Bo abrió los ojos para ver un hombre de espaldas suyas.

"¿Quién eres ¿ déjame marcharme si no quieres ….." le amenazo mientras se acercaba buscando su arma en su cintura. El hombre desapareció en una nube apareciendo detrás de ella.

"Eres impulsiva, insolente, cabezota, visceral y un largo etc... Tengo mucho que enseñarte hija, ,lo primero es la paciencia, además de saber que esconde tu corazón, es una veleta cambiante continuamente. "

"Hay una guerra tengo que…." Se movía nerviosa aun seguía con la adrenalina de los últimos acontecimientos en sus venas el deseo de golpear algo y saber quién era ese hombre misterioso.

"La guerra esta parada, de momento .Los humanos acaban de recibir un pequeño percance que no esperaban, las sombras y las luces una pequeña anarquía. Mientras tú no estabas el mundo ha seguido girando. "la voz se alejo" lo que no es malo" se giro para ver de nuevo la espalda del hombre "lo realmente malo es …" se paro " lo que has sacrificado. Tenías los mejores amigos, un gran equipo capaz de cambiar las cosas, de hecho lo habías hecho ante el garuda, lo perdiste…. Piensa pequeña como perdiste. Volveré luego para seguir hablando, ahora tengo que ver a mis invitados. "

"Dyson, tamsin , mi abuelo, mi madre ellos necesitan mi ayuda ,están en peligro." Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el hombre sin poder siquiera tocarlo.

" Si " su voz sonó irónica mientras que cabeceaba negativamente ". Tu abuelo se ha retirado para dejar que al fin las sombras y las luces hablen, piensa que tu estas bien. Dyson y Tamsin están vivos y a salvo. Tu madre fue ayudada de la persona que menos lo esperas, como siempre nadie esperaría que la humana salvase el día, en cambio ellos siempre os salvan las espaldas ." se giro levemente para mirarla de reojo, el rostro era de un hombre maduro, no diferencia bien sus rasgos" cuantas veces se ha sacrificado Kensy por ti, cuantas te ha salvado la vida o la doctora a la que has olvidado tan rápido, en cambio nunca ni tu ni tu amigo lobo ,ni ninguno de los demás lo agradecéis o las tenéis en cuenta, por eso los humanos se alzan contra los amos que les han golpeado demasiado. " abrió la puerta " Kensy ha sobrevivido a la tortura de la Morrigan ,ha tomado la decisión mas estrambótica para seguir adelante, en realidad en su línea. La doctora, hizo lo mejor que sabia sacrificarse para salvaros. Tienes un problema menos pequeña del que preocuparte. "se marcho sonriendo mientras que veía la cara de su hija desencajada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

No quería ser duro con ella era su preciada hija, pero se había vuelto caprichosa , voluble, inestable. Tenía demasiado poder, lo que le enorgullecía, la oscuridad estaba en ella, era bueno, pero no que se volviese en su contra por qué no fuera capaz de controlarla por su vanidad .

Bo se quedo sin respiración.

Lauren se sacrifico. Eso quería decir que estaba muerta.

Pensó en las palabras de su padre. Su comportamiento con Lauren, analizo cada palabra, cada hecho. En realidad siempre fue más dura con ella que con Dyson o cualquier otra persona.

Cuando nadie la creyó sobre Kensy, Lauren intento averiguar que pasaba, Dyson simplemente arrestarla. En cambio ella no pudo perdonar a Lauren la recrimino toda las cosas y con Dyson fue gentil perdonando la estupidez de su amigo.

Su distanciamiento, según se acercaba su amanecer, para estar más rodeada de los suyos. Lo hizo sin darse cuenta se convirtió en lo mismo que eran los demás. Incluso con Kensy.

La rabia se apodero de ella, se convirtió en lo que dijo que no seria. Un Fae más que se alimentaba de humanos, o simples mascotas, solo le interesaba sus caprichos.

Su amanecer fue claro, Lauren en el papel de Dyson y Dyson en el de Lauren, ella se quedo con él. Abandonándola. Era normal que Lauren se alejara no era tonta se dio cuenta y decidió alejarse antes de que la rompiera mas el corazón. Incluso así, ella siguió fiel salvándola.

La poción no podía funcionar porque ella no estaba tan enamorada, algo cambio y no se dio cuenta de lo cruel que se había vuelto con sus amigas humanas. Ahora lo entendía. Se volvió FAE.

Pero no la clase de FAE que ella deseaba ser.

Cuando su rabia acabo la habitación estaba destrozada, la realidad la había golpeado y ella intentaba hacerlo al mundo el mismo daño.

EL hombre miro las pantallas tintineantes, la luz fría le iluminaba descubriendo una sonrisa, Bo destrozaba la habitación, eso era bueno, indicaba que estaba pensando.

En las otras pantallas se demostraba las diferentes habitaciones con sus nuevos invitados. Lauren se escondía, la rescato del fuego , reviviéndola, llevándose una grata sorpresa al hacerlo. Estaba claro que esa mujer era una caja de sorpresa constante.

Miro las otras dos pantallas sus otros invitados dormían plácidamente.

Sería mejor que se encargase de Aife, no dejaba que nadie se acercase a ella estaba aterrada no diferenciaba la realidad de sus pesadillas , ni sus captores o rescatadores.

"No te harán daño " Aife sintió como la voz era seguida de una presencia a su espalda sabia quien era sin necesidad de girarse.

"No dije nada de ti" se giro asustada"lo juro "

" Lo sé " agarro su mejillas presionándolas un poco" me quitaste a mi pequeña" Aife grito al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo ,le extraía la vida" pero es normal ,no tenias la culpa" dijo con algo de ternura" te hicieron tanto daño" la beso en la mejilla" cualquier madre en tu caso lo habría hecho" dejo de sentir el dolor " debes prometerme ser buena a partir de ahora o no te podre perdonar ,necesito tu ayuda , nuestra hija debe ser orientada , aparte de " sonrió" otras pequeñas cosas en las que necesitare tu intervención" acaricio su cara " sigues siendo magnifica "la beso con delicadeza" deja que te ayuden y se buena chica ya no estás presa ,el rey oscuro no te puede tocar, los humanos tampoco, estas a salvo "

"seré buena" cabeceo. Sintiendo como desaparecía como llego, de la nada.

"No vas a despertar, pequeña .Se que duele pero no puedes dormir para siempre "la figura femenina acariciaba el pelo rítmicamente .Lauren no quería despertarse daba igual no sabía que los muertos tuvieran que cumplir un horario. Además todo su cuerpo dolía, notaba cada musculo quemado, ese debía ser su purgatorio por todo lo que había echo mal. No quería levantarse. Prefería aguantar el dolor con los ojos cerrados. "debes despertarte, beber, comer, vivir" Ella cabeceo negativamente. "sé que duele, sé que no quieres volver." volvió a negar, sin abrir la boca hablo a la mujer en su mente como ella hacia también.

"Todo lo hice mal, quiero descansar. No fui nunca un buen lobo siempre fui débil, curaba pero no era capaz de luchar, defender a la manada. Como humana estaba dividirá, fui ingenua. No fui un buen humano, no fui un buen lobo."

"Fuiste el lobo más noble de tu manada, sacrificaste todo lo que eras para que ellos pudieran vivir, siempre le fuiste leal. Como humano estabas perdida, añorando el bosque defendiendo y creyendo que los humanos eran nobles. "la mujer le acaricio el pelo de nuevo calmándola" siempre has sido noble y leal. Ingenua también no lo negare eras demasiado joven no se puede esperar otra cosas de la juventud"

"No quiero volver, hice daño a todos, no era suficiente para mi novia, le quite su pareja de vida a mi familia. Me merezco esto y algo peor "empezó a llora haciendo que el esfuerzo le llenase de dolor.

"Eso será algo que con el tiempo ambos deberéis hablar. Ya cumpliste. Es hora de volver" la voz se apago como la luz que la rodeaba encontrándose en un cuarto desconocido, asustada.

Dyson se levanto de golpe juraría que el espíritu del lobo había pasado por allí. Sintió su aura, su presencia eso le despertó descubriendo que ya no estaba en el coche de Tamsin.

Estaba en un cuarto extraño para él, busco a Tamsin sin encontrarla, entonces apareció el hombre de la carretera. Olía a antiguo, no le conocía, su lobo le decía que no enfadase a su contrincante era más fuere que el. Estuviera en alerta para la huida.

"Veo que ya ha despertado, joven lobo. NO se preocupe su compañera de viaje vendrá en un momento. "Como dijo Tamsin llego en ese momento miro al hombre temblando de miedo, lo que era raro en una Valkiria no se asustaban por nada ella eran las que provocaban el miedo . El hombre se dirigió a ellos, "tenemos mucho que hablar, sobre los humanos, los cambios, pero eso es otra cosa, empecemos por la familia, vengan conmigo una amiga suya necesita su ayuda" señalo a Dyson" en cuanto a ti traidora caza recompensa si no fuera porque vas a ser útil no respirarías .Se servicial " Amenazo a la Valkiria." Descansa de momento, me imagino que Bo querrá veros."

Bo rompió el último objeto que quedaba entero en la habitación estrellándose con una puerta, esta se abrió por la fuerza del impacto. Bo se acerco con curiosidad, daba paso una habitación contigua, no parecía haber nadie en ella ,la observo sin encontrar nada hasta que un pequeño gimoteo le llego debajo de la cama se acerco despacio encontrando algo allí. En el fondo solo pudo ver dos ojos amarillo que la miraban.

"Sabes tenía un perro de pequeña se metía debajo de la cama cuando no quería que le regañase mi madre" Bo se acerco al animal despacio rectando .De cerca se percato era un lobo, sabía que no era Dyson , era totalmente blanco, y más pequeño. Intento acariciarlo, el animal no opuso resistencia, parecía herido, moribundo. Se escondía de algo, estaba claro, de alguna amenaza." Ven pequeño yo te protegeré" el lobo le miro, Bo se estremeció, le había entendido, parecía que la conocía. Aun así no se movió pero tampoco se opuso a que Bo le sacase despacio.

A la luz pudo ver al animal, era totalmente blanco su pelaje era precioso a pesar de estar sucio, tenía heridas por todo los lados. Parecía agotado a parte de herido.

"Es ella" acaricio al animal que estaba en su regazo observando" hola" la miro a los ojos " vas a dejar curarte, que tal si empiezo por lavarte , se que te debe doler moverte , lo hare despacio " le hablo con voz tierna casi maternal. La loba le miro suspirando en algo que parecía una afirmación. Bo la levanto con sumo cuidado llevándola al baño, la introdujo en la bañera limpiándola con delicadeza sin saber muy bien como curar las heridas de quemaduras y desgarros.

" Si consigues que nos deje cuidarla sobre todo en su forma humana sería más fácil." La voz de su padre la sorprendió desde la puerta aunque no se giro estaba más ocupada en el animal desvalido.

"Eres un FAE" volvió a hablar al animal, esta vez no parecía contestar" mientras secaba el precioso pelaje." eres preciosa" acaricio, le encantaba hacerlo, algo en ese animal la atraía y hacia despertar su deseo de proteger.

Bo vio como llegaban unos hombres parecían médicos, el animal se revolvió un poco, como si se asustase." Tranquila no te harán nada estos hombres te curaran y dejaran aquí, yo voy a estar contigo protegiéndote." la levanto sacándola de nuevo dejándola en la cama, mirando a él "¿¡Papa¡? " esperando que el confirmada sus palabras.

" Así será , yo no la hice esto, fue Talf, no conseguía ni acercarme ella ,ha dejado de luchar por su vida ,esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme con eso. " se acerco tocándola el hombro" gracias tengo una deuda con ella"

"De nada" toco la cabeza del animal dándole un beso en el cráneo. Algo le parecía conocido, sentía un afecto por el animal, su parte primitiva le exigía protegerla. Hacía mucho que no sentía sus instintos tan fuertes desde antes del amanecer y fue con Lauren nadie más. "solo cuídamela"

" Creo que tendrás ganas de que hablemos largo y tendido."

"Si "se paro "no espera Kensy, Lauren, mi abuelo, mis amigos primero tengo que estar segura de que están a salvo luego hablaremos "le miro suplicante "mi madre estaba en el recinto" otra vez se sentía demasiado abrumada, la loba aulló intentando decirla algo. Su padre sonrió.

"Te dije que te tranquilices , tu madre está aquí como ella siendo atendida. " la agarro el brazo sacándola de la habitación despacio. "tu abuelo se ha puesto a salvo marchándose a su tierra natal. Ha huido como la rata que fue siempre "el hombre se mordió los dientes de rabia" tu amiga Kensy va a cometer una locura. Eso si debes evitarlo lo primero tal vez necesites ayuda para ello aquí están tus amigos. Y Lauren, es algo más difícil. En cuanto a la inminente guerra con los humanos y los fae espero tu colaboración aunque de momento esta parada. Si tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero primero necesitamos a tu gente sana. "acaricio su mejilla "siempre estaré para ti Isabo. " Abrió la puerta, dentro de la habitación a Tamsin y Dyson dentro . SE abalanzo a ambos agradeciendo algo de suerte al fin.

"Hueles a loba " Dyson olfateo enseguida el particular aroma de su especie. La miro extrañado, podría jurar que era de su clan, pero ya no quedaba nadie de ellos. Menos lobas.

"Es una larga historia"

"Espero impaciente "miro a Tamsin que seguía esperando a que el hombre que estaba detrás suya dijera algo.

"Bien mi hija quiere reunir a sus amigos para eso tendréis que encontrar a Kenzy antes de que se meta en líos, ha ido a ver al druida, Tamsin sabe dónde encontrarla. Tenéis un coche esperándoos. "El hombre dejo a los tres amigos solos para que planificaran su misión de rescate.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bo se dirigió a Tamsin no sabía si estar enfadada o agradecida por que la Valkiria siguiera allí." ¿Sabes que pretende el druida de Kensy?"

La valkiria respiro profundo." todo o nada nunca se sabe con un Druida, pero seguro que no será bueno. Tome varias cosas para hacer la poción el druida tomo un beso para descubrir la fidelidad de Kensy y tomar un secreto, descubrió que podía servirla para varias cosas más , seguro que la engaño. "

"eso quiere decir que kensy está en peligro" Bo se empezó a mover frustrada

" Si , de hecho ha sido engañada seguro" afirmo mientras se mesaba la cabeza que le dolía horrores.

" Tenemos que ir a por ella" Dyson salió de su letargo , su voz sonó como un rugido, lo que hizo sobrecogerse a ambas mujeres. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando la joven se encontraba en peligro. Algo dentro de él se revolvía exigiendo…..

El corazón de Dyson dio un vuelco negó los sentimientos y la idea ilógica que acababa de rondar por la cabeza centrándose en el problema salvar a Kenzy de la trampa del Druida.

El camino fue demasiado largo para dos ocupantes, Bo se impacientaba odiaba que todo se hubiera enredado tanto perdiendo su esencia. Miraba a Dyson poniéndose más nerviosa el lobo no paraba de mover la pierna con un tic, golpeando la carrocería.

"Estate quieto" le chillo la estaba desquiciando.

Dyson simplemente le devolvió un gruñido, que hizo que Bo se quedara perpleja y mirase confundida Tamsin, la valkiria hizo un gesto de no comprender nada. Miro por el retrovisor viendo como los ojos de el lobo se ponían amarillos, algo no iba bien. Juraría que estaba convulsionando como si se quisiera transformar. Y era real, su lobo quería salir correr, proteger y reclamar lo suyo.

El lugar no era como Bo esperaba," desde luego aquí no vive panoramix, esto no es un árbol en el bosque".

"Los druidas han evolucionado mucho" se rio abriendo la lujosa puerta de la urbanización de lujo. En la puerta pudieron ver un coche de lujo. Al llegar al ático vieron a un ogro conocido, Bruce. También llegaba los gritos de Kensy . Lo que hizo que aceleraran el paso. Allí estaba la joven señalando con el dedo al druida que se reía en su cara.

"Déjala " Dyson grito poniéndose entre ambos enseñando sus colmillos .

" Es mia , me ofrece su alma humana a cambio de convertirse en FAE, me parece un buen trato"

" No mi alma no, me pedistes un beso, te lo di. Con eso conseguirías lo que deseaba. He tenido esencia Fae puedo convertirme en uno. No me engañes ahora" le gritaba intentando ponerse a la altura del druida que seguía riéndose. Mientras Dyson la mandaba detrás suya acercándose con las uñas en forma de garra cara vez estaba más agresivo. Bo se acerco a Kensy llevándola más atrás de lo que estaba claro que era un campo de batalla .

" Me intentas asustar lobito" El druida se rio sacando algo de su espalda. Tamsin se acerco sin ser vista preparándose para atacar.

" Porque quieres ser FAE?" Bo preguntaba a su amiga en voz baja regañándola.

"Porque no quiero quedarme atrás siempre, no quiero ser tu mascota. "

"No lo eres" la protesto sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón.

"Ahora sí, me tratas como tal, pertenezco a un FAE, si muere o consigo la protección de otro o me comen. Soy ganado" la recrimino. Bo palideció perdiendo la concentración de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no vio como el druida lanzaba algo a KEnsy que la dio de lleno, intentando lanzar algo mas a Dyson ,esta vez Tamsin le bloqueo golpeándole, pero recibió una honda invisible que salía de las manos de el Druida. Dyson se lanzo sobre el desgarrando su ropa y carne lanzándose al cuello mordiendo violentamente.

" Es mía, es mi compañera" Aulló ,gruñendo" la reclamo" volvió a golpear a Druida dejándole moribundo, abría acabado con el si Tamsin no le hubiera separado del cuerpo.

Ambos se giraron hacia donde estaba Bo sujetando a Kensy mientras que la intentaba despertar, no sabía que le tiro solo que el dejo inconsciente de inmediato.

Dyson se lanzo al suelo arrebatando el cuerpo a Bo, zaleándola exigiendo que se despertarse.

Bo intento encontrar el pulso de la joven sin éxito, solo se le ocurría una forma de sanarla si es que estaba herida, se acerco enviándola su propio chi consiguiendo que la joven abriera los ojos confundida, miro a Dyson y se levanto de golpe.

"Estás loco, que has dicho" Tambaleándose se apoyo en la pared.

"Eres mi compañera" Dyson se rasco la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, llevas diciendo meses que es Bo ahora cambias de idea" se tambaleaba saliendo de la habitación ofendida. Dyson salió detrás de ella para cuidarla sin éxito cabreando más a la joven.

"¿Qué la hizo?" Bo pregunto a Tamsin

" No sé ,pero no será bueno, no creo que con tu truco valga será mejor que lo llevemos a tu padre, curarle y sacarle como sea lo que la ha hecho, nunca te fíes de un Druida y menos si es de la oscuridad" Bo afirmo con la cabeza ayudando a Tamsin a parar las hemorragias y llevarse al druida.

Bruce intento ayudar a Kensy lo que provoco una pelea entre el lobo y el ogro.

Esto parecía que no acabaría nunca .

Ambos contrincantes intentaban reclamar a una humana como suya lo que era totalmente una locura, Kensy simplemente estaba sentada negando con la cabeza sin creerse lo que pasaba. Demasiado aturdida y agotada para regañar a los dos hombres.

Entonces fue cuando el lobo agarro la cabeza del ogro enseñando sus dientes " es mía, mi compañera te comeré el corazón si te acercas" El ogro lanzo el lobo preparándose para golpearlo.

" Ella lo tendrá que elegir" Bo paro a el goloso que se dirigía hacia la cabeza del lobo sin remedio, absorbiendo algo de su chi para dejarle débil.

" Estoy de acuerdo contigo" Bo le soltó pero no esperaba lo que ocurría , Dyson estaba al lado de Kensy besándola. Olio algo amargo las manos de Dyson parecían desprender algo que estaba dejando en el cuello de Kensy como si la marcase.

"No me lo puedo creer" Tamsin dejo caer el cuerpo del Druida incrédula "la a marcado"

"Creo que ya no hay nada que hacer " El ogro arrugo la nariz. Despidiéndose llorando de todos.

Kensy golpeo a Dyson alejándole, maldiciéndole en ruso.

Bo quería golpearse la cabeza, se acerco a Tamsin ayudándola, no quería meterse en lo que pasase con esos dos.

El viaje fue una tortura, hasta que Tamsin cansada se giro lanzo un polvo a la parte de atrás dejando a los ocupantes dormidos al instante

" Gracias" Bo suspiro deseando de llegar a casa y que ese dia acabase.

Dyson no parecía dormir plácidamente, sus ojos se movían con demasiada rapidez debajo de sus parparos.

Corría en forma de lobo, era joven, estaba en su bosque, cerca de la casa de su familia. Su clan estaba con él, llegando a una casa. Sonrió al ver a una niña salir corriendo, saltaba acariciando a todos los lobos.

Una mujer hermosa salió de la cabaña, era rubia parecía etérea, se acerco a un lobo acariciando su hocico dándole un beso, la niña estaba al lado de Dyson gritando de alegría, agarrando su cuello, el sentía orgullo, amor por esa joven. El alfa de la manada, un majestuoso lobo negro, su padre, se acerco a ambos cabeceando afirmativamente. Llevaba siglos sin recordar ese momento. La niña era una preadolescente, tendría 12 años, se puso a cuatro patas, empezó las convulsión y se transformo en una preciosa loba blanca , demasiado pequeña para su edad. Se acerco a ellos otro lobo gris, lamiendo el hocico de la loba con cariño. Dyson la golpeo el lomo, todo los lobos la dieron la bienvenida a la manada.

"Tened cuidado con ella es su primera incursión como loba en el bosque" El lobo gris casi idéntico a Dyson la gruño risueño, mirándole guiñándole el ojo. Camarería con su hermano. Amor por su sobrina. Respeto por su padre. Sentimientos perdidos en el tiempo. Mas cuando se unió a las guerras de Reyes indiferentes a su viejos códigos de honor y amor.

El sentimiento de pertenecer a algo, el contacto con la tierra, proteger una familia, amar, ser amado y respetado todo perdido con su clan.

Dyson lloraba en el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Bo llego arrastrando los pies. El día había sido largo, intenso, teniendo como colofón la pequeña aventura de KEnzy ,sin contar que tenía pendiente la conversación con su padre y la búsqueda de Lauren. A parte de no saber qué pasaba con su madre parecía que nada acababa nunca, que ese día sería interminable ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir con mas.

Se dirigió a la habitación estaba destruida como la dejo, asique se encamino a la contigua, allí estaba la loba en la cama, eso la hizo sonreír, algo bueno." hola preciosa" se tumbo cerca de la loba acariciándola. "Ha sido un día de locos" la loba lamio su cara acomodándose en su pecho. Bo acariciaba su pelaje mirando las heridas curadas empezando a contar su aventura .Cerro los ojos unos segundos para descansar y se quedo dormida, solo recordaba ese confort en los brazos de Lauren.

Bo se despertó sobresaltada notando una presencia, "el loco "estaba sentado enfrente sonriéndola.

"No me pude resistir, he perdido muchos momentos contigo, siento si te he despertado"

"No has sido, ha sido mi sueño, era raro" Bo busco a la loba que estaba a su lado abrazándola, besando su cabeza.

"Puedes contármelo, si quieres "su voz era sincera y amable.

"En mi sueño veía a Lauren siendo una niña, estaba con su madre, se acercaban una manada de lobos, la niña no se asustaba se dirigía a ellos riéndose al cabo de unos segundos ella era una loba blanca, un gran alfa se acercaba dándola un pequeño golpe en el lomo. La madre gritaba que cuidasen de Karen en su primera incursión en la manada. "el sueño era tan vivido, tan intenso casi noto el olor del bosque.

"Muy revelador. Creo que deberías hablar con Dyson sobre este sueño." SE acerco acariciando despacio a la loba" esta curándose bien, pero es malo para los cachorros que no vuelva a su forma humana "acaricio su vientre algo hinchado. Bo se fijo entonces en ese detalle acariciando esa zona notando pequeños latidos. "podemos esperar a que se cure, en lo emocional me preocupa más que en lo físico, tu presencia la ayuda mucho. Creo que el lobo debería hablar con ella."

" Dyson no es el mejor animando a la gente. " no podía dejar de tocar a la loba sentirse conectada a ella , incluso la opción de que Dyson se acercase a ella le provocaba celos a pesar de que había ocurrido esa tarde con Kenzy. "¿quién es ¿?, me siento tan unida a ella" la loba se despertó mirándola, Bo la sonrió cariñosamente." ¿Sabes que tienes cachorros?" Bo la dijo casi con una sonrisa estúpida, como si fuera algo suyo "¿están bien?"

"si lo están "Su padre la sonrió con orgullo. "Fuertes y sanos "acaricio el lomo de la loba" lo estás haciendo bien, sigue luchando, Karen"

"¡Papa ¡?" su voz salía pensativa. "cuéntame que ocurrió con mama y tu, tenemos demasiado pendiente" se acomodo sin mover a la loba de su regazo. Dejando claro que esperaba una explicación sin prisa.

"La historia es larga" se acomodo también en la butaca en respuesta dejando claro que se lo pensaba contar " soy muy antiguo, antes de que tu madre enloqueciera éramos …" sonrió pensando en cómo definir su relación" Yo era del lado de la malos , para ella , era una forma de retar a su padre, ser rebelde, para mí la ocasión de vivir una locura, con un Súcubo , nada menos." Bo se rio ante el comentario" entonces era muy joven" el hombre se recostó observando a su hija" la guerra se endureció, tu abuelo prohibió cualquier encuentro, éramos enemigos. A pesar de que mi familia era amiga de tu abuela." Levanto la cabeza ocultando su emociones con ese gesto" mi hermano mayor era el líder de las sombras, tu abuela quedo con él para elaborar un tratado de Paz, mi padre le pareció lo correcto para acabar con la guerra estaba siendo demasiado violenta, moría mucha gente. Mi hermano murió junto a tu abuela, los mataron a ambos los siervos de tu abuelo, el ordeno su muerte y la de su esposa." Bo le costaba escuchar las palabras del hombre pero estaba claro por su voz y expresión que era real.

"El rey sangriento impuso la paz, le habríamos ganado" apretó los diente" vengado la muerte de mi hermano" La loba se estremeció apretándose más al pecho de Bo, lamiéndola la mano, haciendo que ese gesto la reconfortase. "Tu madre se levanto contra su padre por que se entero de quien ordeno el ataque. Se unió a las sombras. Pero nadie la pudo apoyar por la ley. La arrestaron metiéndola en la cárcel. EL nuevo líder de la sombras era un bastardo. Mato a mi familia tuve que huir para que no me matase, tenía miedo que alguno de nosotros reclamáramos el trono, éramos mas poderoso que el. Vague durante siglos, hasta que me entere de que tu madre seguía viva, no la ejecutaron como debían hacer , la torturaron durante siglos. "miro a su hija con los ojos lleno de odio "mate al rey y me lleve a Aife. Pero estaba loca, creía que era su captor, a veces estaba cuerda, a veces enloquecía del todo, entre los momentos cuerdos te hicimos a ti, en los locos ella pensó que te ponía a salvo librándote del rey oscuro . "respiro profundamente "no soy bueno pero no soy ese bastardo" dijo sarcásticamente.

Un ruido sordo llego de las habitaciones contiguas. Bo pudo escuchar a Kenzy gritar. Respiro profundamente, no quería dejar a la loba, ni la conversación pero si no iba Kenzi mataría a Dyson.

"Yo quiero seguir hablando, papa, en serio pero "otro grito lleno el lugar junto con la amenaza de matar al lobo.

"Lo entiendo, además necesitas tiempo para pensar en lo que te acabo de contar" sonrió le gustaba que su hija volviese a preocupar por sus amigos.

"Es cierto, pero quiero saber más. "admitió dejando su lugar, la loba intento levantarse para acompañarla como si sintiese que necesitaba ayuda, fue la mano del loco quien la paro.

"Esto es cosas de Bo , tú debes seguir descansando." Le ordeno amablemente.

"Si pequeña tu descansa solo es mi amiga enloquecida" El loco la acaricio sentándose al lado de ella, esperando que Bo se marchase.

Bo llego a la habitación cuando Kenzy propinaba un nuevo golpe a Dyson. Tamsin estaba en el sofá bebiendo riéndose de ambos.

"Eso te pasa por entregar tu amor a una humana inestable, mira que equivocarte con Bo porque estaba a su lado .Mierda ahora entiendo porque no funciono la poción del Druida"la carcajada de Tamsin era estruendosa.

"No soy tu compañera, lobo tonto, vamos a buscar a alguien que rompa esto, "señalaba a ambos como una loca" no soy nada tuyo. "lanzo lo primero que encontró a Dyson.

"No es algo que pueda evitar" Dyson se acercaba con ternura.

"Tu compañera era Bo" le golpeo de nuevo

"Me equivoque, mi lobo siempre quería estar con Bo , tú estabas a su lado , no pensé que fuera una simple humana la destinada a ser mi compañera"

"¡SIMPLE¡" le lanzo un jarrón a la cabeza acertando de pleno, el lobo cayo .Bo separo a Kenzi evitando que siguiera lesionando a nadie." Ahora entiendo porque Lauren huyo de vosotros" lanzo por su boca sin pensar viendo la cara de Bo desencajada se arrepintió" lo siento, Bobo no quería decirte eso"

" Yo también ,no quería decir eso, entiéndeme , solo me di cuenta de que lo eras cuando creí matarte y cuando el Druida intento quedarse con tu alma, nunca sentí ese vacío cuando Bo se pone en peligro, nunca había sentido eso , es algo nuevo para mí. " intento justificar su error , Bo se rio ,Dyson seguía intentando complacer a Kenzy .

"Vuelves a oler a loba" Tamsin se inclino, su estado seguía siendo ebrio ,por alguna razón la valkiria parecía celebrar su muerte anticipadamente.

" Es cierto" Dyson se intento acerca a ellas recibiendo una mirada de odio de Kenzi

"Una vieja novia " la voz de Kenzi sonó celosa, lo que hizo reír a Bo, la joven no podía ocultar que sentía algo por Dyson siempre fue su preferido, tal vez por el mismo sentimiento que ahora se rebelaba.

"No he tenido nunca una novia de mi clase" le dijo con tono dulce.

" Mi padre trajo una loba del complejo ,la salvo ¿no sé porque ¿" se dio cuenta de que había aceptado la compañía de la loba sin saber nada de ella ni porque la tenían allí. Tamsin se tambaleo hacia la puerta, Bo decidió seguirla dejando a Kensy y Dyson discutiendo mas sosegadamente.

"¿Por qué sigues borracha Tamsin?" la agarro del brazo parándola.

"Porque es cuestión de horas que tu padre decida mi ejecución, le he traicionado, no se puede traicionar a alguien como él. Bo es poderoso y vengativo. "levanto la botella vacía" por lo menos espero no estar consciente para cuando me ejecute "la sonrió marchándose tambaleándose. Bo se sentía totalmente perdida no sabía qué hacer ni a quien ayudar, era como si una marea la llevase de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Se dirigió a la habitación parecía que con la loba por lo menos se sentía calmada , como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera estar a su lado. El loco seguía allí. Acariciando el pelaje adormeciendo al animal.

"¿Vas a matar a mis amigos? "Soltó sin pensar tenía que aclarar porque estaban aquí. Que deseaba ese hombre de todos ellos.

"Estas impacientándote "el hombre la sonrió, respirando profundamente. " Kensi es como tu hermana, la necesitas para tener esa estabilidad loca que te da. El lobo porque es parte de tu equipo, tu primer amor, te centra aunque no lo sabes apreciar, te da la experiencia que necesitas en el mundo FAE, es tu escudero. "cabeceo mirando a la loba" a parte del compañero de tu Hermana, y le necesito para conseguir cuidar a Karen. El puede ayudarme como tú con ella"

" ¿Porque es importante ella ¿y ¿qué vas a hacer con Tamsin y mi madre?, debemos buscar a Lauren." Exigió la contestación a todas su respuestas le estaba matando estar en esa incertidumbre.

" Tamsin me sirve de alimento para ti, también será un buen paladín en la batalla, asique de momento mientras forme parte de tu equipo y nos sirva estará viva incluso la ayudare para que permanezca así. Necesito a todos para la guerra que se avecina. Entre FAES y los humanos. " la miro inquisitivamente " Karen es importante por dos cosas, te contare una , es la hija de la mujer que me ayudo a escapar cuando el rey oscuro mando a sus secuaces a matarme. Ella me protegió, me escondió y me curo. Era una elemental. Magnifica mujer" exalto ese hecho como si hablase de una vieja amiga querida. "Por eso a su clan le condenaron matándole a casi todos. Tengo una deuda con su madre que la pagare con ella, la protegeré, se lo debo. "acaricio el hocico de la loba" luego ella se ha empeñado en forma parte de tu vida" en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa irónica.

"No conozco mas lobos que Dyson y un compañero suyo de guerra." Suspiro acercándose, su expresión era suplicante "papa necesito encontrar a Lauren, no lo entiendes es mi todo"

"Lo sé hija" la acaricio la mejilla" ella está de momento a salvo , créeme, tu madre está siendo cuidada pero necesito tu ayuda para recuperarla o simplemente la perderemos en su locura .

Bo apretó las manos de su padre entendía lo que quería. Acaricio a la loba volviendo esa sensación de estar donde debía .

"Descansa mañana empezaremos a hablar sobre los humanos y lo que pasa en el mundo FAE. SE levanto besando su frente . Bo pensó en irse a su cuarto pero decidió quedarse al lado de la loba.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El sueño entro profundo. Estaba en una casa no sabía dónde, solo que la luz entraba a raudales por todos los lados, las paredes parecía de madera, antigua. Olía a hierba. Algo se movía a su lado. Miro para encontrarse con Lauren sonriéndola medio adormecida

"Me encanta tus brazos" se acurruco más en su pecho. Bo la beso con cuidado. Recibiendo una sonrisa de Lauren." ¿Qué haces en mi viejo cuarto. ¿"

"¿Viejo cuarto?"

"Este es mi cuarto, en casa de mis padres. " los ojos de Lauren se abrieron perezosamente mirando a Bo.

"Este es tu cuarto de la niñez." Bo miro buscando todo lo que pudiera desvelar como era Lauren de pequeña.

" Si " se acerco a los labios de BO dándole un beso delicado como si comprobase que era ella. Bo la respondió haciéndolo más intenso la echaba de menos aunque fuera solo un sueño parecían real.

"No parece la habitación de una futura doctora" la susurro al oído.

" Entonces quería ser como mi madre curar con hierbas, plantas , la tierra, no con la ciencia." Se rio "me gustaba los pucheros, los ungüentos, las muñecas, el bosque" respiro profundamente. Bo la imito y pudo oler todo los aromas que llegaban. En esos momentos su súcubo reclamaba apoderarse de Lauren no preguntarse por su niñez. Necesitaba tenerla.

Los besos se convirtieron en gemidos, los gemidos en deseos, pasión descontrolada tomaba a Lauren con necesidad, la desnudaba rápidamente para saborear su piel, sus pechos voluminosos, todo era real, el sabor , el olor, la textura de su piel, en el apogeo del sexo en el momento que ella solía alimentarse de su amante con el chi azul empezó a salir de ella hacía Lauren.

Bo se despertó sudorosa, hambrienta y jadeando. La loba a su lado también estaba alterada. Tal vez le mando una pulsación de deseo. Estaba claro que no era lo mejor para la loba, estaba desconcertada. Tampoco para ella. En su sueño Lauren se alimentaba de ella no al revés. Fuera lo que fuera estaba hambrienta como si hubiera ocurrido de verdad no era seguro que se quedara allí. Se dirigió corriendo al pasillo, no quería hacer daño a Karen ni a sus cachorros. Debía protegerlos.

En el pasillo de nuevo se encontró con Tamsin , sus ojos se transformaron ,las palabras de su padre retumbaron en sus oídos, podía alimentarse de la valkiria. La agarro desesperadamente llevándola a una habitación más próxima donde tomo a la mujer sin delicadeza alimentándose hasta saciarse. Aunque la antigua guerra no se quejo.

En cuanto la alimentación acabo, no deseaba estar al lado de la mujer, la acomodo en la cama calmando su malestar por lo que estaba haciendo, usarla, se dio una ducha rápida , dirigiéndose de nuevo a donde estaba la loba. Ese siempre seria su lugar. La voz de su parte primitiva la amenazo, o la informo no estaba seria su tótem. Lo que le daba miedo, su lugar era con Lauren no con la Loba aunque la apreciaba sin saber nada de ella solo que su familia estaba en deuda con ella. SE acomodo a su lado volviendo al extraño sueño.

Estaba en la casa de nuevo, se levanto despacio para ver a Lauren en la ventana sonriendo. Se acerco despacio respirando su aroma todo era tan real hasta su aura .Se acerco despacio hasta ella rodeando su cintura, beso su cuello sintió el estremecimiento, miro su sonrisa no sabía si era por el beso o lo que miraba con tanto interés.

"Mi familia juega en el bosque, no entiendo que hago aquí, debería estar agonizando, no en tus brazos, renuncie a tu amor no te merezco "se recostó sobre Bo" ni viéndoles a ellos. ¿Creo que me he vuelto loca ¿"

La risas de Bo llenaron la habitación" eres la única persona que conozco que en un sueño escudriñaría todas las evidencias buscando la verdad" Aferro mas a la mujer, mirando hacia afuera unos niños jugaban, un hombre que le recordaba a Dyson lanzaba al aire a un niño de pelo negro que rompía en risas cada vez que surcaba el cielo. Una niña rubia aplaudía bailando alrededor de una mujer muy parecida a Lauren .

"Mis padres están tan contentos con sus nietos, esto sería tan hermoso si fuera real." La voz de Lauren se perdía mientras su cuerpo caía pesado en los brazo de Bo, que la recogió llevándola a la cama, quedándose dormida también en cuanto toco la almohada.

Por la mañana Bo se encontraba fuerte , completa , tranquila, la loba seguía a su lado , juraría que la sonreía y eso le reconfortaba, todo parecía esa mañana más sencillo .

"necesitamos comer, me voy a desayunar y te traigo algo, lo vas a comer, ¿verdad?

La loba cabeceo casi afirmando.

"así me gusta buena chica" acaricio su lomo , rozando con cariño el contorno abultado de su vientre.

Los pasillo eran desconocidos, aunque no le costó encontrar lo que buscaba ;la cocina, recordó lo que paso por la noche, el sueño de Lauren, su alimentación de la valkiria sin escrúpulos, le aterraba esa falta de remordimientos en que se estaba convirtiendo le daba vueltas a su cabeza.

En la cocina estaba Kensy y Dyson discutiendo de nuevo sobre lo que ocurrió con el Druida, estaba claro que esto no acabaría fácilmente.

Dyson arrugo la nariz al entrar ella, temió que fuera por la noche con la valkiria y se alejo de ellos un poco.

"Sigues oliendo a Loba , no nos has explicado porque " Dyson cada vez parecía más posesivo con ellas lo que le desesperaba un poco, parecía que se estaba tomando en serio lo de ser el alfa de la familia.

"Se llama Karen, no la conozco pero me es tan familiar, está en mi habitación, herida ¿la conoces?"

"Es imposible la única Karen que conozco está muerta" Dyson se acerco a ella oliendo profundamente" hueles a ella" su rostro palideció.

" Muy bien hombre –D estas contando la historia de esa Karen o te pateare el culo" Kensy amenazo golpeando el costado del lobo.

Dyson dibujo una media sonrisa, los celos era evidentes. "Karen Beati Mi sobrina" irguió su cuerpo sacando pecho" la más noble de todo mi clan, murió al sacrificarse por el" respiro profundamente ocultando sus sentimientos. "Karen , era la más pequeña del clan, además la más frágil , era lobo y medio elemental su madre era un elemental. La mezcla no es muy buena." Dyson hizo una mueca de dolor ", no era un guerrero, podía curar , pero no sabía defenderse, para un lobo eso es su muerte " respiro profundamente" tenía el don de curar, estar en contacto con la tierra. Era una loba blanca preciosa. " Bo sonrió la cara del hombre se transformo en los recuerdos ,estaba claro que la amaba

"¿Qué la paso ¿"

"Murió" oculto su cara" un enemigo del rey oscuro maldijo a mi clan, morían todos, perdían el honor , el juicio, enfermaban terriblemente , ella fue a ver al Mago que nos maldijo por orden de la oscuridad, le ofreció su vida por la de todo el clan .El acepto , para él era más preciado tener el poder de una loba blanca, conectada con la tierra, que mantener la maldición ,ya había acabado con todos mis hermanos mayores. Ella murió para que viviéramos" Dyson oculto la terrible verdad, solo unos siglos después todo murieron inevitablemente el sacrificio fue en vano.

"En mi cuarto hay una loba blanca, y se llama Karen" antes de que Bo acabase, Dyson se dirigió al cuarto corriendo tenía que comprobarlo con sus ojos lo que su olfato confirmaba no aguantaría esa ofensa a su familia. Allí encontró a la loba comiendo tranquilamente de la mano del "loco " ,le hablaba tranquilizándola, era sedante , quien parecía contarle algo importante.

La loba se sobresalto intentando esconderse, lanzando la comida lejos, pero el padre de Bo se lo impidió de un movimiento rápido.

"Tranquila, no te hará nada. "La acaricio sin dejarla moverse" creo que tu tío estará contento de verte."

"Qué clase de truco es este" Dyson gruño amenazante. El padre de Bo se movió más rápido incluso de lo que el ojo del lobo podía ver atrapándolo contra la pared.

"No es ningún truco, todo lo contrario, se acabaron los subterfugios. El mago, os engaño. no pensaba cumplir el trato, temía demasiado al rey negro, quería quedarse con el poder de tu sobrina. No lo consiguió porque el espíritu de la loba la protegió , la congelo en el tiempo como humana hasta que ella pensó que era el momento para redimir el mal de su familia. Tú te salvaste cuando te alejaste perdiendo tu honor , ella por su propia maldición. Cuando Karen fuera capaz de perderlo todo, entonces volvería a existir futuro para tu clan. Y su lobo volvería. Eso ocurrió cuando decidió morir para salvar a ciento de personas que no conocía. " Bo y todos escuchaban la conversación mientras veían como Dyson se calmaba después de apretar sus manos tanto que se le clavo las uñas en la palma.

Kenzy no podía ocultar su preocupación por su nuevo compañero, ella sentía como cada vez era mayor la necesidad de estar con el hombre, odiaba esa situación ella era independiente no pertenecía a nadie, pero mataría al padre de Bo si no le soltaba.

"Estaba en el complejo fue quien lo hizo volar para proteger la información que había sobre los FAE. Imagínate lo que es vivir durante años siendo humana sin que te reconozca tu familia, ser torturada y esclava de tu propia especie. Morir por ella como un paria. Lo peor es que ella cree que se lo merece. Cree que esto es el purgatorio, en algún momento todo le empezareis a torturar con lo que hizo mal, echándole en cara sus defectos. Por eso no se vuelve a su forma humana, está perdida. "

"Que la hizo Talf" Dyson se acerco a la loba que se apartaba de él.

"No fue solo Talf, como Lauren Lewis sufrió a manos de los suyos. Ella no sabe ya quien es. Es hora de que la hagáis volver, los bebes no pueden seguir en forma de Lobo o tendrán un embarazo como tal poniéndose de parto en unas semanas y los niños no se habrán desarrollado, morirán. "les aclaro" debe volver a su forma humana".

"Lauren, era mi Karen " Dyson miro en Shock a el hombre mayor tambaleándose un poco, odiándose por todo lo que la hizo como Lauren.

"Si " el hombre dejo la habitación dejando a todos en Shock.

n/a :Espero que alguna teoría sea confirmará ,si habrá reconciliación Lauren.-Bo ,me encanta saber que pasáis un buen rato con la historia. A Dyson le van a quitar las pulgas. Los siguientes capítulos han salido solos es de esas veces que la historia quiere ser escrita asique en cuanto los corrija los subiré.

Gracias a todo los rewies.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bo se acerco a la loba acariciándola despacio entendiendo el sueño, los sentimientos que tenia por la loba, haciéndole un nudo en el estomago, estaba embarazada. ¿De quién? ¿Por qué ¿

Empezó a llorar sin comprender la angustia que sentía si algún hombre la forzó , o si lo hizo voluntariamente, ambas opciones le rompía el alma , necesitaba hablar con su novia. "Lauren te necesito" la grito. La loba se asusto reculando. Intentando escaparse.

Bo la aferro más profundamente" lo siento mi amor , no quería chillarte." Intentaba calmar a la loba pero su postura era clara, estaba aterrada." No me tengas miedo" se desesperaba , ver como su amor la tenía miedo la dejaba desmoralizada. Las lagrimas la inundaba en ese momento la loba aprovecho para volver a meterse debajo de la cama.

Dyson no se pudo contener mas , se odiaba por todo lo que hizo a Lauren la trato como una bestia , le encantaba recordarle su lugar debajo de los FAE. El debía protegerla, le debía todos los años que su clan sobrevivió, le debía todo y en cambio la maltrato, miro siempre a otro lado cuando el Ash la trataba como lo que era una propiedad. Recordaba cómo no le dijo nada a Bo sobre el encarcelamiento de Lauren por creer que se lo merecía, o los duros primeros años en los que se gano algún castigo físico por su desobediencia.

No hizo nada.

Ahora no se quedaría quieto necesitaba hablar con su sobrina, protegerla, a ella y sus cachorros fuera su origen el que fuera, eran su clan, aunque fuera humanos él los protegería, se lo debía a su familia, a su sobrina. Tenía que redimirse.

La loba reculo mas, temblaba de miedo.

" Idiota para " golpeo la espalda de Dyson. No quería hacer daño a el hombre, le dolía a ella , pero estaba claro que había perdido la cabeza y ella era la única que mantenía la calma." La estas asustando hombre de las cavernas. " Le volvió a pegar esta vez con la mano. Dyson se miro al espejo sus ojos eran amarillos, sus colmillos ya sobresalían como su garras, no se había dado cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba, de su ira , de que todo salía al exterior.

Bo tampoco ayudaba estaba delante de él con sus ojos azules dispuesta a atacar a Dyson si se acercaba un paso más a su amor.

" Muy bien doctora " kensy se acerco con la comida que le estaba dando antes el padre de Bo. " Si quieres comida decente, tendrás que comportarte como una adulta y salir aquí." Miro a Dyson y Bo" Vosotros colocar la cama en su sitio, esta herida necesita un sitio confortable." Les regaño" si no te portas bien, te lo advierto, pizzas y pasta hecha por Bo" se acerco poco a poco a la loba" quiero tus deliciosa magdalenas para desayunar es una orden soldado" acaricio su hocico, Lauren le golpeo delicadamente en respuesta "además el capullo del Druida me ha lanzado algo, no me siento muy bien, necesito a mi doctora favorita para que me mire " Kensy acaricio a la loba despacio, se tranquilizaba.

Bo y Dyson habían colocado la cama en su sitio , viendo como la loba se movía despacio esperando que Kensy la orientada. Poco a poco se subió a la cama suspirando.

" TE lo juro eres igual de terca de loba que de humana. " Kensy la golpeo un poco el lomo , cuando un gruñido sonó en la habitación. Miro instintivamente a Dyson comprobando que él no había sido, miro a Bo, seguía con sus ojos azules, estaba claro que su parte súcuba no estaba contenta.

Kensy resoplo esto iba a ser difícil.

Bo se acerco despacio colocándose al lado de la loba, ella tembló un poco y paro al sentir las caricias de su novia.

" Te necesito, no sé como demostrártelo. No huyas de mi. Por favor" Bo cubrió todo el cuerpo de la loba llorando desesperadamente. La loba lamia las lagrimas de Bo casi gimiendo.

Dyson toco el hombro de Bo , empezando a desnudarse "déjame que lo intente de otra forma. Nos tiene demasiado miedo "se transformo en lobo ante los ojos de Bo , que nunca dejaba de impresionarse por eso poniéndose al lado del animal .

LA loba reculo mas , lanzando un pequeño gruñido, al que contesto Dyson mordiendo la oreja.

" Vete " gruño intentando esconderse impidiéndoselo el cuerpo de Bo.

" Mi pequeña niña " Dyso se acerco mas .

" Vete " gruño mientras se escondía mas " es mi purgatorio, lo sé ahora empezaras a gritarme por ser débil, por ser un lobo que no se defiende, por ser una humana torpe y débil . Me regañaras por quitarte a tu compañera , soy mala , vete déjame sola , no necesito que vengas a torturarme. "

Dyson apoyo su cabeza encima de la loba viendo la múltiples heridas que tenía en su pelaje recién curada" porque no me dijiste quien eras " el gruñido casi sonó a suspiro

"Para que te avergonzaras mas de mi, estaba ofendiendo a nuestro clan, siendo una humana esclava del Ash."

"Mi deber era cuidarte ,eres mi familia. " contuvo la ira que le provocaba su fracaso.

Bo vio como el silencio de gruñidos se instalo, el gran lobo gris seguía apoyada en la cabeza de la loba lamiendo la cara de vez en cuando , golpeando con su hocico cariñosamente .

"No entiendo porque vuelvo a ser un lobo. Es una nueva forma de torturarme, darme lo que perdí junto a los que ame"

"No estás en un purgatorio estas viva, esto es cierto ,Bo te necesita, tu compañera te necesita es tu deber volver a ella. "

"no¡, ella no. Es tu compañera, no sabía que tu amor estaba de vuelta, yo…., tío la amaba pero no habría salido con ella menos siendo humana si lo hubiera sabido. Cuando me entere de que el tu lobo estaba completo, intente dejarla. Nunca me perdonare por eso. "miro hacia fuera "la he hecho daño, me debe odiar, además…." Empezó a llorar descontroladamente metiendo su cabeza debajo del gran lobo gris.

Bo se sentía impotente viendo a la loba llorar, apretaba los dientes jurando que cuando volviese a su forma lo mataría por hacerla daño ,era el mismo desprecio que se sentía hacia ella por hacerle daño a Lauren.

Lauren sintió los brazos de Bo a su alrededor, intentando alejarse lo que le fue imposible debido al gran lobo que le impedía el camino. Lauren resoplo. "la hueles, lamela, es ella, es Bo, es tu compañera"

" no ¡es la tuya yo no puedo hacerte eso, es mejor que me muera , debo desvincularme de ella para que sea tuya."

" Sabes que eso no funciona así, no es mi compañera es la tuya creo que la protegía por eso, mi lobo debía reconocer eso ,sin contar que estaba al lado de mi compañera real. "Lamio su hocico" Por favor transfórmate la necesitas , ella también, debéis estar juntas "

" No lo entiendes , estoy muerta me quede allí esperando la explosión. Los mate conmigo ella me odiara eternamente."

"¿A quien mastates, pequeña ? " Intuía la respuesta pero quería saber la historia para poder ayudarla mejor.

"A ellos , a mi camada " hundió su cara entre sus patas podía oler a Bo su tacto era tan especial, la acariciaba delicadamente . Eso la estaba matando nada podía imitar el tacto de Bo su toque. La corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando lo hacía.

"Tu camada está viva como tú" Dyson respiro profundo, si fuera de Talf ,ese maldito la forzó debía haberle hecho sufrir más de lo que hizo.

"No sé como paso, debe ser mi parte elemental que es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier FAE, mi loba entregándose a su compañera, junto al súcubo descontrolado y territorial antes de su amanecer todo se descontrolo, el sex….." se paro no se sentía preparada para hablar con su tío de esas cosa, menos porque el había sido pareja de Bo. Era su tío no se habla de esas cosas con los mayores.

"El sexo ….¿?" noto como se cortaba por no querer hablar de ello siempre fue tímida sobre esas cosa, recordaba a la niña ruborizándose con los chicos hablaban ."Era dominante , Bo era diferente en sus relaciones contigo" intento ayudarla a seguir.

"Si , intentaba marcarme creo que el súcubo podía oler los retablos de mi loba, la quería …

"Impregnar para hacerla suya reclamarla "acabo sus palabras casi con una sonrisa al recordar como necesito hacerlo el con kensy, como debía controlarse para no hacerla el amor en seguida marcando para siempre su terreno.

"No pensé que pudiera ,es nuestra forma de forma pareja , no la de un súcubo, pero lo hizo" murmuro perdida en sus pensamientos

"Estas embarazada de Bo " Dyson se acerco sacando la cara de Lauren de sus patas mirándola con compasión y amor. Bo no sabía que eran esos gruñidos, quería formar parte de ellos los celos se incrementaban. Acaricio a Lauren haciéndola estremecer para recordarla que estaba allí .

"Mate a mi camada, soy horrible" un gimoteo volvió a salir de la loba

"Porque no te pusiste a salvo" eso no lo entendía" tenias mucho por lo que luchar" le dio con el hocico suavemente para animarla a seguir.

"Soy humana, sus hijos estaban condenados a morir en mi útero antes de acabar el primer trimestre . Los bebes súcubos necesitan la esencia de la alimentación de la madre,su chi y la fuerza de un FAE , yo no podía dársela ,era cuestión de tiempo que los perdiese mi cuerpo los rechazara. No puedo vivir sin ella, menos sin sus cachorros"

Dyson soltó una carcajada golpeando a la loba. Bo se asusto sin entender que pasaba, parecía que Lauren tampoco lo comprendió

"Ahora eres loba ,los bebes pueden crecer y no creo que la otra madre niegue comida a su hijos. " Dyson se acerco tímidamente a el vientre de la loba intentando escuchar algo "están aquí los huelo" lamio la zona provocando el disgusto de BO y Kenzy que se anotaba empezar a hacer una lista de reglas y una era no tocar vientres ajenos a el suyo. " Karen o Lauren como desees que te llame debes volver , el padre de BO te salvo, estas con nosotros , tienes que cuidarte . Por favor déjame que al fin cumpla con mi obligación como tío. AL fin tengo un clan que proteger."Poso su cabeza en el lomo de la loba

"¿Que le paso a nuestra familia no encontré a ninguno?" Lauren le miro triste.

" La maldición los mato , solo quedamos los dos. "

" Todos " Lauren tembló , recordó a su clan numeroso, la sala se llenaban de hombres y mujeres fuertes , risueños y alegres, ella no les salvo murieron unos años después ,de nuevo un sacrifico no sirvió para nada.

"Cambia, los niños no pueden estar mucho tiempo así, lo sabes ."

"Me da miedo que todo sea falso y desaparezca, ella me odia me lo merezco"

" Yo estaré a tu lado, Bo te ama. " Recapacito un momento pensando en las posibilidades si era cierto ,entonces estaba condenando a su hijos a la muerte.

Lauren tembló transformándose poco a poco. Bo vio como ambos lobos desaparecían para volver a ser humanos y allí magullada, herida estaba su amor .

Lauren.

Bo tapo corriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Lauren , no quería compartir nada de ella, noto como el súcubo tomaba poder de sus acciones, le asustaba cuando esto ocurría.

Dyson dejo un poco de espacio para que Bo pudiera volver a abrazar posesivamente el cuerpo de Lauren , el haría lo mismo con Kenzy . Acaricio delicadamente la cara de Lauren escuchando un pequeño gruñido de la garganta de Bo estaba convencido de que no se daba cuenta de ue lo hacía.

" Es la primera vez que te veo como una adulta " Lauren abrió los ojos mirando a Dyson sonriéndole como no hacía desde que era una adolescente. Bo apretó su cuerpo, mirándola como no hacía desde antes de empezar el amanecer. Amándola como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

"Bo " su voz sonaba ronca. Intento acariciar su cara recibiendo una hondonada de dolor , todo su cuerpo dolía, necesitaba acariciarla. Bo se acerco para que pudiera hacerlo, besando su mano, sin esperar para ir a sus labios.

" Lo siento, lo siento fui una estúpida egoísta." Besaba sus labios cubriendo su cara con las lagrimas.

Kenzy golpeo a Dyson en el hombro haciendo una mueca de disgusto, mientras le ordenaba con la mano que saliera de allí ." déjalas luego vendremos " le susurro mientras volvía a golpearle cuando vio que el hombre no se vestía , sin poder evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Dyson solo se puso sus pantalones antes de salir .Notaba el calor proveniente de Kenzy no pensaba hacer nada para apagarlo.

"Me debes odiar por alejarme de ti , y lo que te dije en el despacho….." Lauren no podía acabar de explicarse los labios de Bo la impedían seguir." Bo" suplico sin ser escuchada. Su cuerpo empezaba a necesitar que siguiera pero no estaba preparada ,lo noto cuando al moverse una nueva hondonada de dolor la hizo gruñir

"Lo siento , te he hecho daño" Bo se aparto un poco acomodando mejor el cuerpo de Lauren en sus brazos. Acariciándolo a libertad como hacia cuando era una loba, posándose en su vientre algo abultado.

" No me has hecho daño ,yo quería seguir con las caricias pero mi cuerpo está demasiado mal todavía. " miro el techo recordando todo" debería estar muerta, no volver a ser una loba "

" Mi padre te salvo" acaricio su mejilla atrayendo su mirada " el espíritu del lobo dio por finalizado tu sacrificio ." la explico casi con veneración. " Lauren o Karen me da lo mismo como te llames , eres mi…." Bo noto como empezaba a hablar su parte animal" te amo" ratifico dominándose " no soy la mejor novia del mundo lo sé , pero eso no es escusa para que te vuelvas a alejar o hacer una tontería" la regaño " prometo mejorar "

" Bo eres la pareja de mi tío ,no puedo hacerle esto" no se creía lo que le había dicho , pensaba que era una escusa para hacerla cambiar.

"Y si te lo puedes hacer a ti, ser infeliz, mírame dime que no soy tu compañera" se enfado, su ira crecía por la renuncia de lo que amaba sin luchar .

"Lo eres, siempre lo he sabido desde que te vi" la acaricio" pero yo soy humana el….

"Y tú, y yo." Puso su mano en su corazón" y nosotras ,,, y ellos " acaricio su vientre . Lauren era terca, fiel no dejaría que sus felicidad se antepusiera a alguien que amaba" vuelves a ser una loba ya no eres humana" sonrió" tendremos que cambiar la primera regla, no lobos" se rio al recordarla

"Me temo que si" se rio gruñendo al hacerlo, las costillas le dolían aun.

"Eres una loba preciosa " Bo beso de nuevo sus labios intentando controlar su deseo de hacerla suya . " Adoro mas tu forma humana"

"Me gusta Lauren" susurro cuando sus labios se separaron ,Bo pudo ver como el cansancio se apoderaba de su amante ." Bo esto es un nuevo comienzo, no debería haber secretos entre nosotras" miro profundamente viendo la afirmación en su cabeza" Bo estoy embarazada"

Bo cerró los ojos , no se sentía preparada para saber cómo, cuando su novia se acostó con otro hombre , si fue voluntariamente o forzada ,su corazón no podía soportar ninguna de las opciones.

" Son nuestro hijos, tu súcubo me impregno. " intento entender la expresión de Bo ante la noticia y aplacar su preocupación demasiadas mentiras si estaba viva, volvía a ser una loba , se le presentaba un nuevo futuro que no pensaba perder.

"Mis bebes" su parte súcuba hacia las cosas bien al fin aunque sin contar con ella. " nuestros bebes " la sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, parecía una niña delante de un regalo de navidad. "míos " repetía mientras recordaba cuando pudo ocurrir, las noches antes de su amanecer , ella tomo a Lauren como si fuera la última vez ,recordaba ese deseo de posesión ,fue la primera vez que se alimento de ella , compartiendo su esencia volviéndola a tomar salvajemente. Cuando Lauren desapareció las siguientes 24 horas investigando como ayudarla pensó que era porque la hizo daño. Como siempre se equivocaba con Lauren. La parte animal de su súcubo salió esa noche estaba claro que reclamando lo que era suyo.

Bo acaricio la piel desnuda de Lauren era aditivo hacerlo igual que en su forma de loba , era suya en cualquiera de sus formas.

"Bo estas bien" Lauren noto el silencio sin saber si eso era bueno o malo, la expresión era incierta, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Estoy bien" la miro con ternura. "siempre pensando en los demás" acomodo a la mujer a su lado protegiéndola" ahora debes pensar en ti y en ellos, prométemelo "

"¿qué ¿"no quería prometer sin estar segura de que le pedían

"Lauren nunca más sacrificaras tu vida por la de otros, ni siquiera por mí, entiendes. Los demás no son los importante eres tú. "

" ellos " acaricio su vientre donde estaban sus bebes"" Bo para mi tu y ellos sois lo más importante , no puedo ,nunca me antepondré a vosotros" Cerro los ojos para ella era impensable vivir sin ellos.

"Esa es mi chica ,terca ,leal, obstinada. " beso delicadamente "tendré que negociar mejor este punto " lanzo una pequeña punción de deseo sobre Lauren que se estremeció.

"Eso es juego sucio" jadeo al sentir las manos de su amante recorrer su piel ,jugando con su pecho más grandes.

" Estas segura aun no he empezado" Lauren gruño al sentir la mano bajar " pero te aseguro que seguiremos la negociación cuando puedas protestar" se inclino sobre ella con los ojos azules, sintió el deseo de Lauren las ganas de alimentarse de ella , de tener sexo . La beso extrayendo algo de energía , Lauren estaba ardiendo a pesar de su penoso estado. Pudo sentir una pequeña punción , debajo de la piel de vientre alguien le devolvía el regalo ,le lanzaba el deseo sensual, excitándola poniéndola más caliente que la propia Lauren, su beso se intensifico, entonces la energía empezó a fluir de ella hacia Lauren, era pudo chi , era suyo, los bebes tenían hambre y se alimentaban. Cuando el beso se rompió , las dos mujeres se miraron asustadas.

" Bo yo,,." Lauren tartamudeaba" estas bien" recordaba el sueño en el que Lauren se alimentaba pero no había punción estaba claro que los bebe crecían pidiendo cada vez más , no solo sueños.

Bo miro a su amante , las heridas se empezaba a curar como le ocurría a ella cuando se alimentaba . Perder energía normalmente la dejaba hambrienta en cambio estaba ansiosa de seguir , de darle más, sentía el efecto de la punción del bebe, quería contestar a la petición.

" si estoy bien tú necesitas esto, ello lo necesitan. Es hora de que mama traiga la comida" apreso a Lauren entre sus brazos con sus ojos totalmente azules descontrolada, el súcubo había despertado sabiendo que tenía que hacer.

N/A . El padre de Bo ,... ... buena pregunta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Los gritos de la mujeres llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Dyson yKenzi , estaban metiendo a Tamsin en la cama.

" No me lo puedo creer , Bobo esta sucubeando a Lauren ya " dejo caer a la rubia buscando algo de beber.

"Esta herida no es buena idea" se acerco a la puerta molesto, su lobo interior le pedía proteger a su recuperada manada.

" Dyson , BO nunca haría daño a Lauren si están ya sabes es porque pueden, jamás haría daño a su familia , no es bueno meterse en la vida de los demás." Le agarro llevándoselo con el " Vamos a beber. Espero que no dure mucho. " Kenzi sentía su propio calor despertar mas al mirar el torso desnudo de Dyson odiaba esa sensación de necesitarlo. " como vas a romper esto " si seguía así en breve se lanzaría encima del lobo para enseñarle algunas cosas que la joven rusa escondía en su pequeño cuerpo.

" ¿El qué?" Dyson se pavoneaba delante de kenzi sin intención de ponerse la camisa, olía las feromonas de Kenzi estaba excitada.

" Ya sabes el que este rollo de compañera de vida " se meso la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Dyson se acerco a ella ayudándola en el masaje. Kenzi se dejo caer en los brazos de hombre mientras que llevaba a la joven al sofá, acomodándola entre sus brazos noto que estaba cansada.

"No puedo lo notas como yo es algo primitivo mas fuerte cada día." La susurraba en el oído esperando que se calmase mientras masajeaba su cabeza, adormeciendo a la joven.

" NO pienso tener camadas , confórmate con ir a jugar con la de tu sobrina" Kenzi sentencio mientras acariciaba el torso de Dyson. El hombre sonrió conteniendo la excitación que un gesto tan sencillo hacia sobre él. "siempre fuiste mi favorito, trate fatal a Lauren porque no quería que te quitase el puesto al lado de BO. " Jugaba haciendo círculos en la piel. "me gustaba tenerte cerca aunque fuera con ella alguna veces la envidiaba" su voz era casi un susurro ocultando su vergüenza al confesar su sentimientos. "no quería romper las normas no quería sufrir" suspiro" ahora lo hare " Dyson bajo la cabeza intentando mirar a la chica. Kenzi se levanto un poco para poder estar a la altura de los labios del lobo, besándolos despacio separándose enseguida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dyson se acerco de nuevo haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso. Cuando ambos se separaron estaban jareando. La valkiria gruño en sueño llevándole a la realidad no estaban solos ni en el lugar apropiado para seguir mostrando su nuevo amor.

" Creo que deberíamos ir a otra habitación. " Dyson levanto a la chica llevándosela consigo pegada a su cuerpo a un lugar mas intimo.

" Lo he dicho en serio no quiero cachorros soy demasiado joven para eso, como me hagas eso , hombre –d te juro que te castro. " Dyson contuvo la risa cerrando la boca de la joven con un nuevo beso.

Lauren escucho la frase con su recobrada audición de loba, sabía que la joven no hablaba en broma. Sonrió ante el problema que se les avecinaba a ambos.

" De que te ríes" Bo estaba acomodada en su vientre escuchando los incansables movimientos de los bebes a pesar de ser tan pequeños, estaba claro que la reciente actividad de sus madres les había alterado .

" Mi tío va a tener serios problemas con su pareja ." acaricio la melena negra de su amante mientras notaba la interacción de los niños y Bo.

" Kenzi ya lo ha castrado" la miro complice.

" Aun no " ambas se rieron ante la evidencia.

Bo se levanto un poco para acomodarse al lado de Lauren ,acomodándola en su cuerpo ,protegiéndola, acariciando su vientre , notando como su familia se dormía en sus brazos, ella misma siguió su camino.

De nuevo empezaron los sueños, estaba de nuevo en la cabaña , en la cocina una mujer rubia casi efímera preparaba algo, era la mujer que vio jugando con los niños en el jardín. Se acerco a la mesa , era como si ella fuera un fantasma ,pasaba a su lado sin mirarla . Observo las galletas de la mesa , una de ellas estaba esparcida en la mesa desmigada .

"Karen " grito la mujer dirigiéndose a una habitación volviendo preocupada, casi desesperada .Cuando miro por la ventana viendo a un lobo gris trayendo en su boca a un lobezno blanco precioso, cuando llego a la casa el lobo se transformo en un hombre fuerte ,con los mismo rasgos que Dyson. Dejo al lobezno en la mesa, tímidamente se levanto con dificultad, como si no supiera andar todavía, era torpe gracioso. Miro a la mujer sonriendo, transformándose en un bebe .La mujer abrazo al bebe entre su brazos" Karen eres demasiado traviesa" la beso los mofletes recibiendo una risa de la niña .

" Mi amor, esto imposible mi gente no se transforma en lobo hasta que no tienen cinco años , solo los más poderosos al año, nuestra hija solo tiene unos días. "el hombre se acerco lleno de ternura a la mujer acariciando la cabeza de la niña que se reía alegremente con sus caricias." La encontré en el bosque siguiendo una mariposa. Se tropezaba constantemente , pero andaba y saltaba como un lobo de verdad a su edad" la voz notaba su preocupación. " Va a ser la loba más poderosa de su clan." El orgullo no se podía ocultar.

"No" La mujer acaricio la cabeza de la niña , sus ojos miel se transformaron en oro, la niña la imito volviendo ambos a su estado natural" se podrá transformar en loba pro no lo es, solo tiene retablos de tu lobo"

" La he olido, y visto es una loba " El hombre no entendía a su mujer.

" Soy elemental, podría transformarme en cualquier ser natural , ella tiene tu lobo en su adn es fácil para ella, nuestra hija es elemental, lo somos desde que nacemos no tenemos que esperar a crecer para desarrollar nuestra parte FAE como vosotros, somos parte de la tierra siempre antes de nacer y cuando morimos. " su cara mostraba preocupación en contraste con la de felicidad del hombre.

"Eso es maravilloso" Los elementales eran difícil de encontrar estaban casi extintos.

"Para todos será una loba" la mujer dijo con contundencia." Mi raza a sido masacrada ,solo quedamos unos pocos, yo sobrevivo por la protección de tu clan sino algún alquimista o mago me habría matado, usado todo de mi para sus traje manejes, o algún señor atrapado en un calabozo para forzar una alianza con la tierra, como muchas de mis hermanas violadas y forzadas a tener vástagos que unieran linajes a la tierra, siendo más poderosos. "

" Mi amor, mi clan te está agradecido ,tenemos una tierra sin necesidad de un rey o noble al que servir somos libres por una vez. Ella será reconocida como lobo nadie sabrá que es en realidad" Beso la cabeza de la niña "Protegeré a mi hija" todo desapareció entrando volviendo al mundo de morfeo.

Lauren se levanto despacio se sentía curada, sedienta, hambrienta, deshacerse del cuerpo de Bo fue complicado la tenia agarrada, menos mal que estaba en un sueño profundo, llego siguiendo su olfato a la cocina, necesitaba beber y tal vez comer algo. Su oído la aviso de que alguien se acercaba, el olor familiar hizo que se relajara. En la puerta apareció Dyson sonriendo a su reencontrada sobrina s.

"No puedes dormir" Dyson iba descalzo y sin la camisa, Lauren podía oler las feromonas, el olor de la joven con la que había estado esa noche, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió con kenzi.

" Tenia sed." Le sonrió jugando con el vaso" Kenzi sabe que has consumado su reclamo?"

Dyson hizo una mueca " no lo sabe" se sentó al lado apretando su mano." Me alegro de que hayas vuelto"

"Debes explicar a Kenzi lo que ha pasado, no es bueno mentir a tu pareja "

"Mi sobrina pequeña dándome consejos amorosos" cabeceo burlonamente, dándole un pequeño codazo, sirviéndose un poco de agua . " Esta vez no te invitare a whisky " Ambos sonrieron al recordar cuando nació su amistad de verdad por culpa de Bo, mejor dicho por su perdida.

"Yo he cometido ese error y me ha costado mucho, no quiero que sufras lo mismo."

"Lo sé." intento disculparse de nuevo ,no encontraba la forma de encontrar perdón por sus acciones .Tal vez como castigo tenía una humana como compañera , por tratar mal a los humanos, en especial a su sobrina. Ese pensamiento le hizo reírse.

" De que te ríes" le golpeo con el codo , hacía siglos que el lobo no estaba relajado, en familia tranquilamente, miro a su sobrina recobrando lo que era formar parte de una familia, un clan. Proteger y amar.

" El mundo y sus ironías, yo renegando de los humanos y mi compañera lo es. Me lo merezco por ser un capullo contigo"

"Te lo mereces porque siempre fuiste un gran hombre. Aunque es cierto que fuiste un capullo conmigo ." Ambos soltaron una carcajada sin control hasta que Lauren paro la risa tocándose su abdomen.

" ¿Te pasa algo?" se levanto de sus silla poniéndose en guardia, asustado.

"Estoy bien " Suspiro" tira aun un poco las heridas y ellos se quejan les gusta que les mimen constantemente" Cogió la mano de su tío y la coloco en su vientre " creo que exigen que me vaya a dormir están cansados" Dyson notaba como algo se movía en esa zona como si fuera un espasmo un calambre . Eran la nueva camada de su nuevo clan, la que tenía que defender.

Cerró los ojos para contener la emoción .

"Que tierno." Bo entro bruscamente poniéndose al lado de Lauren casi exigiendo a Dyson que se alejada de sus bebes. Lauren notaba la tensión entre ambos, eran alfas en su diferente estilo, tendrían que solucionar eso o acabarían en una pelea de gallos.

" Bo " Lauren medio regaño a la mujer besándola agarrando la mano de Dyson para que siguiera notándolos. " somos familia debéis entender que ahora compartes con él una misión proteger a la familia , a Kensi a ellos y a mí. Igual que yo ansió lo mismo. Tu súcubo es demasiado territorial, igual que el lobo, debéis llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos. " soltó la mano de su tío mirando como Bo ponía la misma expresión de una niña pequeña regañada.

"Tienes razón " Dyson suspiro" Tenemos que unirnos para proteger a nuestra familia Bo se acerca una guerra y no quiero perder lo poco que me queda" la miro. Bo estaba en el cuello de Lauren abrazando su cintura pensando en esas palabras. Ella era parte de esa familia, siempre sola y ahora al fin la tenia.

" Tenemos una familia, debemos trabajar mucho sobre nuestros terrible carácter." Intento relajarse pero su súcubo quería salir, necesitaba otra vez unirse a Lauren estaba asustada por esa necesidad. Se levanto asustada al no sentir a Lauren, la busco desesperada, casi ahogándose, sin entender su sueño que quería decir o era importante en su vida.

Lauren notaba como la mano de BO se había metido por debajo de su ropa tocando su piel .Algo le pasaba a Bo y a ella se bebió el vaso de agua para refrescarse.

" Creo que debemos ir a dormir , intento alejarse de Bo para despedirse de Dyson siendo casi imposible. Simplemente pudo tocar su mano apretándola un poco" Habla con Kensy."

" Lo hare" Dyson soltó a Lauren sintiendo el deseo de Bo, esto era algo más ,parecía una posesión , algo le pasaba a la súcubo. Por la mañana hablaría con Lauren sobre ello y sobre lo que pudo hacer el alquimista a Kenzi era necesario empezar a resolver enigmas. Incluso deberían indagar sobre lo que planeaba el padre de Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lauren sintió como BO la levantaba del suelo cogiéndola entre sus brazos llevándola en volandas.

" Bo no soy un bebe" Protesto mientras se movía inquieta para conseguir que la dejase en el suelo consiguiendo solo que la aferrase mas en sus brazos recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de la mujer que la transportaba."Bo" se rindió abrazando su cuello y acomodándose en ella. Solo la soltó cuando la deposito en la cama . " Sabes tenía hambre y sigo teniéndola." Quería regañarla por su comportamiento aunque en realidad se conformaba con saber que la pasaba. Juraría que sus ojos se habían transformado en azul en algún momento en la cocina.

" Te traeré algo ¿qué quieres?." Beso ligeramente sus labios esperando la respuesta de Lauren, sin recibir respuesta.

"Bo ." Acaricio su mejilla" ¿Qué te ocurre? Dyson no ha sido mi mejor amigo estos años, pero te aseguro que cuando era mi tío era como toda mi familia súper protector, me quería mucho, sabes era su sobrina favorita" Esperaba que con esas palabras el súcubo se relajase, sus ojos seguían centelleando de vez en cuando y no estaba claro que fuera por deseo.

"Y si no fueras una loba, ¿el te amaría igual?" Bo se escondía susurrando en su oreja mientras besaba su cuello provocando el ronroneo de la mujer .

" ¿Estabas en mi sueño?" su voz salía irregular.

" No te vi en el" la contesto mientras su beso se iban a su clavícula ,simplemente la besaba, para luego degustarla con su lengua.

" Yo tampoco" Lauren le costaba concentrarse, cerró los ojos para deleitarse en las caricias expertas del súcubo, estaba claro que no le interesaba decir lo que la preocupaba ,sabia como distraerla perfectamente, en otra ocasión la apartaría siguiendo con el interrogatorio . Estaba claro que sus hormonas estaba predispuestas a no ignorar a Bo. " No son sueños , creo que es …agg" Bo acababa de bajar a su seno mordiendo un poco su pezón.

" Si no eres un Lobo tal vez Dyson no te considere su manada, no permitiré caer en ese error , pensar que te protege para que te abandone , o trate como antes cuando pensaba que eras una humana. No dejare que nadie te vuelva a maltratar. O poseer como un mueble." Bo bajo su mano hasta el centro de la entrepierna de Lauren apretando allí haciendo que se arqueada" Y tampoco dejare que nadie te posea de otra forma" sonrió maliciosa mostrando sus ojos azules , ahora de deseo, mientras se dirigía a su pecho ,haciendo un reconocimiento en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Bo le encantaba las primeros cambios del cuerpo de Lauren, su pechos habían crecido, Lauren siempre tuvo un generoso pecho ahora era un deleite para ella. Ansiaba acariciarlo, besarlo, palparlo, degustarlo, su lengua jugaba con la aureola, antes de acercarse sus labios para estimular mas la zona, endureciendo todo a su paso, ansiando comerlo.

Lauren quería replicar a Bo explicarle que se equivocaba , perdió el hilo de su pensamiento cuando sintió los dientes de Bo morder suavemente su pezón tirando de el delicadamente soltándolo , ya no recordaba como regañarla solo exigirla que siguiera haciendo lo que desease, notaba a la mujer por todo su cuerpo sin dejarla respirar. Su boca no perdonaba su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por su paso, una de sus manos la recorría sus piernas acariciándola vorazmente, mientras la otra había dejado de masajear su clítoris para introducirse en ella, no se quejo por la rapidez ,si por la debilidad de sus acometidas deseaba mas consiguiéndolo enseguida. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en agarrar las sabanas, le gustaría tocarla, devolverla algunas de sus caricias pero estaba perdida en las manos de Bo. Entonces noto como le mandaba un pequeño impulso con su tacto, entendiendo como había perdido tan rápidamente el control, estaba jugando sucio. Nunca había usado su tacto, sus pulsiones. En realidad no podía quejarse, su cuerpo deseaba el siguiente .Se tapo la boca con la mano negando el chillido que se escapaba al recibir el empuje del tercer dedo entrando en su vagina junto un pequeño pulso de erotismo extra.

Bo hizo una mueca al ver que le negaban el ansiado grito de placer. Dejo su abdomen, subiendo a su boca , besándola dulcemente ,dejando claro que no estaba contenta con lo que acababa de hacer .

" Bo " Grito al fin Lauren desesperada al notar cómo eran retirado los dedos de su cuerpo. La pierna de Bo se puso entre las suyas presionando la zona, notando como se pegaba el cuerpo de su amante intentando recuperar la atención en esa parte.

"Si" la sonreía mientras besaba a Lauren friccionando su cuerpo con el suyo. "me encanta cuando me hablas , me excita"

" Eres una tramposa , estas usando tu toque conmigo, provocándome que mis hormonas se enloquezcan , deseas que te pida que me folles, es innecesario "

" A si " la giro bruscamente besando su cuello mientras su manos acariciaban su espalda hasta masajear sus pechos. Lauren se volvió a pegar contra el cuerpo de Bo, ansiaba que siguiera ." ¿Por qué , doctora ¿" le susurro mientras acariciaba con sus labios su cuello sin llegar a posarse en ninguna parte de ellos, solo dejando que su aliento tocase la piel.

" Mis hormonas me están matando, los bebes son tus mejores aliados, le encantan todo lo que me haces, solo con que me toques me vuelves loca." Suspiro Bo seguía jugando con ella, acariciaba su muslos hasta sus labios internos , solo leves roces al clítoris sin darle un poco mas de profundidad. Su labios recorrían a unos centímetros de su piel por sus hombros, su cuello sin posarse .

" A si" Bo seguía juguetona ,Lauren giro su cabeza en búsqueda de los labios que se negaban a darle nada solo consiguiendo que se separase de ella. Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con su clítoris. Lauren grito de placer cuando sintió como su primer dedo volvía a entrar curvándose totalmente hacia ella ,Bo la beso extrayendo su chi , sabía que era cierto , sentía como su aura ardía desde que la toco en la cocina, se tuvo que contener para no empezar a hacerla el amor allí mismo. La primera vez que la tomo era casi una necesidad de alimentar a sus bebes, ahora era una necesidad diferente esto tenía que ver más con Lauren, marcarla, ese deseo primitivo del súcubo , solo podía ser para ella.

Ella era un súcubo, no podía ser fiel.

Eso lo habían hablado ambas, eso no implicaba que no fuera territorial con lo que era suyo. Porque Lauren era su amor. Necesitaba sus gritos, gemidos, su cuerpo. Confirmar que le podía dar todo el placer imaginable y más , mucho más .

Ella un súcubo, era sexo. Tenía que saber que su esposa lo tenía ,lo recibía.

Ella era un súcubo. Lujuria.

Ella era BO, amaba a Lauren la necesitaba en su vida . Quería hacerla el amor como su esposa .

Como un súcubo podía decir lo locamente enamorada que estaba de esa mujer solo con el sexo.

Como Bo podía dejar de hacerla el amor.

En ambos caso era torpe.

El súcubo encontró la única forma , porque desde luego no era buena con las palabras menos con las acciones que se fueran del dormitorio.

Eso no era solo placer, sexo, era demostrarle todo lo que podía hacer el súcubo, era todo lo que Bo deseaba darle.

También era lo que necesitaba de Lauren, sus gemidos, aplacaban el súcubo, su voz excitaba algo en ella no solo lujuria, era deseo, su piel la llamaba , su cuerpo lo necesitaba para estar en paz .

Eso no lo necesitaba de sus amantes, no los necesitaba marcar, ni que fueran suyos.

En cambio en Lauren necesitaba todo de ella.

Por eso debía demostrárselo como mejor sabia, con su lengua, su cuerpo, sus manos, la haría sentir todo lo que era el súcubo, todo lo que la amaba BO.

Quería jugar , llevarla al éxtasis sabiendo que era ella la que lo hacía.

" Bo ,te necesito." Lauren pudo atrapar su cabeza para besar a Bo desesperadamente. Eso hizo que Bo empezara de nuevo a mover sus dedos dentro de ella fuertemente, lanzando pequeños estímulos.

Lauren no sabía cómo aun no se había derretido literalmente en manos de Bo. Noto como de nuevo su chi era sacado para alimentar al súcubo, notaba como su excitación aumentaba, estaba segura de que había tenido algún orgasmo pero su cuerpo no podía parar ansiaba mas.

Bo estaba tan excitada como ella , beso sus labios de nuevo esta vez no para alimentarse sino para entregar parte de su chi, esta vez no era para los bebes, ni para devolver la vida , sino para compartir algo con su amante. Igual que cuando el súcubo la tomo antes de su amanecer sin control para marcarla era compartir su esencia . BO sintió como llegaba al orgasmo con ese intercambio, sus dedos entraban furiosos en el cuerpo de Lauren consiguiendo el gemido triunfal del clímax. EL súcubo sonrió, dejándose caer al lado de su amante , girándola para poder admirar el cuerpo lánguido de Lauren.

Su respiración era entrecortada, intentando recobrarse ,mirándola entre la niebla del orgasmo brutal.

" Te amo." Bo se acerco a ella. Mirándola, su pelo totalmente revuelto ,su cara recorrida por una fina capa de sudor igual que su cuerpo.

"Yo también .Bo mas que a mi vida " la acaricio los labios, deseando poder moverse para besarlos, estaba tan agotada que no le respondía el cuerpo .

BO se acerco, besándolos como si intuyese que era lo que deseaba. Acomodándose en el hombro . Se sentía fuerte, llena , el sexo con Lauren no solía dejarla tan satisfecha, con los FAE si, pero nunca tan completa, sentía que le sobraba podía compartir su exceso de energía.

Sonrió , no necesitaba a nadie más para alimentarse y alimentar a sus hijos. Aunque no creía que Lauren aguantase mucho ese ritmo.

O tal vez sí.

Ya lo verían.

La respiración de Lauren era cada vez más pesada. Estaba durmiéndose profundamente. Bo se acerco, acaricio sus labios entre abriéndoles, simplemente con ese gesto su chi azul empezó a entrar en ella. Lauren gimió un poco cerrando la boca .El flujo azul se paro.

Bo se relamió los labios, esa sensación era maravillosa. Le encantaba.

Se acomodo a su lado vigilando el sueño de su amante.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Lauren se despertó sabiendo que Bo estaba allí observándola allí, lo que no esperaba era encontrar una bandeja llena de comida.

" Servicio a domicilio" ronroneo mientras se sentaba tapándose lo mejor que podía con la sabana. Bo le coloco la bandeja en el regazo.

" Sandwiches, te, zumo de naranja, fruta, cereales, tostadas, ¿deseas alguna cosa mas ¿"Bo parecía demasiado auto complacida de su incursión en la cocina.

" Si falta algo" Lauren se acerco a la boca de BO besándola" ahora está todo perfecto"

" Es fácil complacerte , come" la exigió.

" Bo, tienes que confiar en Dyson el parte de nuestra familia. Aunque no sea una loba del todo. Los elementales son demasiado valiosos para los Faes, tal vez debemos mantener esto en secreto hasta que sepa más sobre mis orígenes. "

" Y sobre los míos, tengo la sensación de que me oculta muchas cosas " cogió un trozo de fruta complacida al ver a Lauren comer .

" Si, aunque me parece que a tu padre no le vas a sacar más información de la que desee dar. ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el Druida, sabes soy médico, tal vez estaría bien si vuelvo a serlo. Y debería hacer un chequeo a Kenzi."

" Y tú y ellos necesitáis otro" Bo acaricio el abdomen de Lauren.

" También. " Sonrió pletórica.

" Te emociona la idea de volver a ponerte la bata blanca doctora." Bo se acerco a Lauren susurrándola" A mí me excita la idea de quitártela.

" Me encanta esa idea . Una ducha y nos ponemos en marcha. "

" En esa ducha puedo estar yo también. "

" Podría ser no tengo hora de entrada en el trabajo."

Ambas mujeres salían sonriente de su aposentos cuando una figura se apareció delante de ellas .

" Veo que se encuentra perfectamente doctora" Lauren se puso algo tensa ,podía reconocer algunos rasgos del hombre en Bo, estaba claro que era su padre.

" Papa , necesitamos mirar si los bebes están bien, es medico" Bo intentaba responder recibiendo una amable sonrisa de su padre como si la comprendieran.

" Tenemos un pequeño centro médico , allí pueden realizarle una ecografía a los niños aunque me temo que no solo quiere eso , verdad joven."

" No me gustaría mirar a el Alquimista que trajeron y ver a la madre de Bo , estoy bastante familiarizada con la anatomía de los súcubos puedo ayudar a curarla, y…

" Estoy convencido de que conoce bien la anatomía de los súcubos, en especial de una. Veo que la doctora necesita trabajar , eso es bueno, espero aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con mi hija no creo que tenga que estar con usted en el laboratorio."

Lauren se sonrojo por las palabras del hombre , cabeceando afirmativamente. Bo protesto, no había pensado en eso, que tendría que separarse de ella.

En ese momento apareció Afei, se fue directamente hacia Lauren agarrando a la mujer besándola, el chi azul salió de la boca del súcubo , pero a diferencia que ocurría cuando BO alimentaba a Lauren, el chi se fue de la boca de la mujer rubia.

Aife se alejo de la mujer mirando a su hija enfurecida.

" Tus bebes son muy especiales hija." La sonrió.

" Aife, será mejor que te lleve a tus aposento. Como ve doctora ya está curada" El hombre no pudo seguir hablando ya que a la carrera llego Dyson con Kenzi en sus brazos.

" no se despierta no se que la pasa " suplico ignorando a todo el mundo menos a su sobrina.

" Seguidme "El padre de Bo les llevo por la mansión hasta un ala de la misma ,parecía una pequeña clínica .

Un hombre con bata se acerco inmediatamente .

" Doctor James , atienda a la joven , la doctora desea encargarse del caso ayúdela en todo . Además de realizarla un chequeo a ella también."

El hombre indico en donde podía poner a la joven , cuando intentaron apartar al lobo solo consiguieron un gruñido.

" Dyson, escúchame, no puedes estar aquí, por favor ,no me moveré de su lado" antes de acabar tenia a Bo a su lado con la misma actitud de no me voy ." Chicos por favor ." les empujo un poco para que entendieran que se debía ir.

El que si se dio prisa por salir fue el vagabundo llevándose a Alfie.

" Que ocurrió?" le pregunto a la mujer dulcemente.

" Creo que la pequeña no tiene engañados a todos. Es una loba con piel de cordero" se rio " esos bebes no son súcubos normales , porque solo quieren comida de su madre pueden elegir.

"Mi bebe ,solo tenía hambre " ronroneo confirmándolo

" No son súcubos" sonrió ante el descubrimiento que eso conllevaba .

" Pueden ser lo que quieran"

" Es elemental"

" AL fin tienes lo que buscabas "la mujer se acerco acariciando la barbilla del hombre

" No dirás nada a nadie. " le amenazo con el dedo. " Sera mejor que el Druida permanezca inconsciente hasta que los niños nazcan si las madres no me ayudan tendremos que obtener de otra forma el poder que albergan."

" Harías daño a nuestra niña y a nuestra sangre" la mujer pregunto aterrada

" No quiero hacerlo ." susurro besándola. Alfie se desmayo en su brazos, el hombre acaricio su mejilla llevándose a la mujer inconsciente con él.

" Que le has hecho idiota" Bo golpeo al lobo.

" Crees que haría algo a mi pareja " le devolvió el golpe

" Lo siento , estoy algo nerviosa , todo es tan caótico."

" Lo entiendo me siento igual , sin saber donde estoy. Tu padre te ha contado nada.

" No pensaba hacerlo hoy .

"Es peligroso , Bo , ten cuidado."

"Es mi padre confía en él."

Dyson no quiso decir lo que pensaba de eso ,simplemente empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la puerta, esperando noticias sobre lo que le pasaba a su mujer.

Lauren trabajaba sin descanso en el cuerpo de Kenzi, mientras sentía el nerviosismo de Bo y Dyson ,en esos momentos desearía no tener su poder de nuevo la impedía concentrarse.

Ajena a ellos Tamsin estaba en su alcoba intentado despejarse de su resaca , la que fue eliminada de inmediato al ver al vagabundo con una sonrisa .

" Piensas estar así todo el tiempo empezara a ser sospechoso si me tienes tanto miedo"

" Debería no tenértelo, te recuerdo lo que le hiciste a Acacia o como vendiste a tu apreciado Druida, lo que pretendías hacer a tu hija."

" shipppp" le hizo el gesto de que callase" no seas rencorosa. Yo solo quería recuperar a mi hija, nada mas no supiste hacer ese trabajo simplemente tuve que complicarlo y usar a mi Druida. No te preocupes por el no está mal. " su voz quitaba importancia a todo" Asique Valkiria quiero que te tomes tu medicina, recuperes tu glamur, te pegues a ese cuarteto y vigiles que mi niña no se meta en problemas." Sonrió" mejor dicho que salga victoriosa de ellos. Nada de soy, hago, tenerme miedo" se acerco amenazante" soy solo un padre amoroso. " las entrañas de la valkiria se retorcían de dolor." De acuerdo "

" Si ." su voz casi no salía.

" Bien chica lista."

"Kenzi'?" intento preguntar

" Creo que la doctora sabrá curarla aunque para ello me tendrá que demostrar lo despierta que estaba cuando su mama le explicaba las cosas . Asique tu no hagas ni digas nada se una espectadora muda ." una pequeña punzada de dolor le hizo retorcerse de nuevo

" Si " afirmo casi suplicante.

" Así me gusta dócil y voluntariosa." El vagabundo salió de la habitación a las pequeña habitación llena de cámaras observando a las dos personas impacientes y a la afanosa Lauren descubriendo lo que ocurría a Kenzi negando con su cabeza al no saber cómo conseguir una cura por vías normales.

La sonrisa del vagabundo se agrando sus planes iban viento en popa , mucho mejor de lo que el tenia elucubrado .


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 .

Lauren salió agotada de la pequeña clínica mirando a los dos guardianes impacientes en la puerta.

" ¿Qué le pasa ¿" Las dos voces sonaron al unisonó mirándose mal , Lauren cabeceo sabia que estas pequeñas guerras durarían mucho más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

" No sé cómo se ha infectado de un bacteria FAE." Suspiro

" Ese maldito druida , si no está muerto lo hare yo" gruño el lobo intentando ir a por su objetivo, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de su sobrina mientras que le detenía.

" Es mucho mas , la afecta porque en su cuerpo hay restos de células FAE, creo que cuando estuvo infectada por esa maldita Inari la dejo un pequeño regalo en su ADN , el Druida solo ha activado esas moléculas, como hice yo con Talf " suspiro" no soy tan brillante como medico los druidas saben convertir en FAE a los humanos hace mucho" pensó en voz alta viendo la mirada de reproche de los dos" El problema no es que tenga células FAE que el cuerpo se habría desecho de ellas , sino que las han activado para que esta bacteria en particular se cebe. Kenzi es su alimento. Podría acelerar la destruición de las células que no son suyas."

" Hazlo" ambos volvieron a gritar a la vez. Esta vez Lauren no lo pudo evitar , les enseño los colmillos a ambos cambiando sus ojos a amarillo, con un pequeño ruido gutural que salía de su garganta. Bo y Dyson se miraron dando un paso hacia atrás empezando a entender que no debían interrumpir mas a la doctora.

" No puedo porque se han fusionado, aunque sin intención de crear un nuevo fae, solo ser el alimento de la bacteria, por lo que Kenzi no avanza a ningún lado solo se muere . Las opciones que tengo es encontrar una forma de eliminar los restos de FAE de ella o hacerla completamente FAE, para tratar posteriormente a la bacteria con un antibiótico de gama beta. " levanto la mano dejando claro que no había acabado" pero no se qué demonios hizo ese Druida para dejar su adn tan fusionado y su sistema inmunitario débil. Por lo poco que he podido hablar con Kenzi le prometió ser FAE. Creo que la engaño nunca pretendió hacerlo." Suspiro cansada" Estoy haciendo unas pruebas, ahora está estable, podéis pasar a verla , no la agotéis. "

" Confió en que tu encontraras la forma de curarla" Dyson la dio un apretón en el hombro antes de entrar en búsqueda de su compañera. Bo en cambio se quedo con Lauren estaba claro que la mujer estaba agotada . Se acerco besándola despacio mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura.

" Tienes pinta de necesitar un descanso cariño. A parte de que aun no hemos hecho ese reconocimiento a nuestro pequeños. "

" Bo, Kenzi no puedo dormir sin encontrar alguna forma de curarla, si no lo hago la matara."

" Baby , lo sé , si no descansa no encontraras la forma de salvarla , estos niños tiran de ti más de lo que piensas .Noto su cansancio. "

" Es cierto." Se dejo caer en su hombro" nunca pensé que sería la típica mujer delicada en los embarazos. " hizo un mohín.

" nena , no eres delicada , olvidas como estabas hace unas horas . " Lauren levanto la cara sonriéndola mientras afirmaba , no le gustaba dar la razón tan fácilmente.

"solo una siestecita, de acuerdo, luego volveré al laboratorio, los niños están bien lo noto"

" me fiare de tu instinto de loba"

" Mas bien de madre" la beso notando lo confortable que se estaba en sus brazos, dejándose guiar a su cuarto.

Lauren estaba soñando , esperaba encontrar en su descanso una solución o algo que hubiera pasado por alto.

Cuando los sueños le llevaron a su pasado, en su hogar , siendo una niña solamente , unas mujeres tremendamente bellas llegaron a su pequeña casa , el clan estaba completo .

SE celebro una fiesta algunos adolescentes se adelantaron, allí las mujeres se acercaba cantando, poco a poco con los canticos se transformaban en lobos.

Lauren estaba en los brazos de su madre viendo el espectáculo. Su pequeña cabeza siempre estaba elucubrando preguntas, ese día no era diferente.

" Mami, ¿Qué son esas mujeres y que hacen a mis primos ¿"

"Son hadas cariño" le respondió su padre con el torso descubierto llevaba pintada las marcas de su clan, de la ceremonia." Nos ayudan a transformadnos a ponernos en contacto con el lobo la primera vez. "acaricio su pelo.

" Mami yo no recuerdo cuando me ayudaron a ser una loba" buscaba el recuerdo sin hallarlo

" Cariño ,tu eres especial no necesitas que te enseñen el camino" su madre le susurro en el oído" nosotras estamos conectaras a toda fuerza primaria, podemos oír el canto del lobo , del rio, de la tierra sin necesidad de hadas. "

" Y eso que dicen del amanecer que es tan horrible ,el tío Dyson aun se está sacudiendo las pulgas , mami no quiero tener pulgas" la miro casi con miedo, su padre soltó una carcajada sonora.

" Eso es porque tu tío tenía problemas con su genio y la ducha."

" Cariño tu amanecer no llegara nunca, cuando seas mas mayor te lo contare."

"Vale mami" la niña miro la ceremonia, vio los haces que salían de la tierra, del bosque , de dentro de los jóvenes uniéndose en las manos de las hadas y golpeando el pecho de los jóvenes introduciéndose en cada molécula de su cuerpo haciendo que se transformada." Es como una canción es tan bello"

" Las hadas pueden ver la energía del mundo"

" Soy un hada puedo ver las luces " Madre e hija susurraban para que nadie les escuchase.

" No mi vida ,tu eres como las luces"

" No lo entiendo mami soy solida no luz."

"Cariño míralo todo, absórbelo todo, disfrútalo , mañana te responderé."

Lauren despertó pesadamente , sabía que tenía que hacer lo que no sabía era como afectaría a Kenzi y cómo hacerlo para no desenmascararse.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Lauren entro silenciosamente en el laboratorio, Kenzi estaba en una camilla a su lado inseparable Dyson. Toco el hombro del lobo llamando su atención, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

" Tío ves a dormir ,me quedare haciéndole unas pruebas durante unas horas "

" No puedo abandonarla" su voz sonaba lamentándose.

" Lo sé , pero no es lo mejor para los dos que os agotéis. " meso su pelo" Venga dúchate , come, sino cuando Kenzi se despierte no te dejara estar cerca suya " intento animarle.

" En seguida volveré, Pequeña por favor cúramela." Abrazo a su sobrina escondiendo sus lagrimas en su cuello.

Cuando el hombre se marcho , Lauren se acerco a Kenzi.

" El druida te muto, intento hacerte un FAE, solo preparo tu cuerpo , no te dio un gen especifico solo altero el ADN por eso te estás muriendo, al no ir a ningún lado las células se están muriendo. Si tuviéramos un hada te ayudaría a transformarte , tal vez en un gato , o lobo , luego cuando tuvieses doscientos años pasarías tu amanecer. " acaricio su cara " no tenemos hadas, científicamente no hay nada que hacer ."

Kenzi abrió los ojos mirando a la mujer que la hablaba comprendiendo sus palabras sin poder contestar debido a su dificultad por respirar.

" Puedo hacer algo, pero necesito que me guardes el secreto, nadie debe saber que yo puedo hacer esto, como las hadas. Lo entiendes Kenzi todos deben seguir creyendo que soy una loba" espero a que la mujer cabeceara afirmativamente" no sé qué quieres ser, necesito que te concentres. Me tienes que dar una imagen del animal que te sientes identificado, yo ayudare a tus células ." Kenzi la sonrió como si supiera que deseaba ,cerró los ojos imaginándose así.

Lauren se concentro en su imagen riéndose al ver que ansiaba la joven. Una pequeña luz destello en su cuerpo ,haciendo que continuara por el cuerpo de Kenzi. Cada célula recibió la información , fue guiada , según era alcanzado con éxito la transmutación, las constantes vitales de kenzi se estabilizaban.

Lauren miro a Kenzi su piel recuperaba su color , o todo lo que la joven podía tener con su piel translucida, sus ojos se abrieron por un momento su azul cambio unos segundos ,lo que provoco la risa de Lauren.

" Sera mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí, tu cuerpo está agotado, te pondré un suero y algunas sales que necesitas recuperar, mañana te podrás marchar."

" Me siento fuerte ya " la joven se desperezaba.

" Lo sé pero nada puede curar tan rápido, necesito que aparentes un poco, por favor" suplico

" ¿Que eres ¿?2 la joven entendía su preocupación.

" Un elemental. Soy una especie en extinción, por eso debo permanecer escondido mi herencia .

" Por mi amiga, no tengas miedo, tu secreto está a salvo" Lauren dio un golpe en la pierna de Kenzi, cuando sintió que Dyson volvía se fue hacia el" Esta mejor , la medicación empieza a hacerla efecto, está estabilizando sus células por la mañana la transformación habrá acabado y será una niña Fae , impertinente , impetuosa, la misma Kenzi a la enésima potencia. Déjala dormir. "

" ¿Como , como lo has hecho ,eres un genio" abrazo a su sobrina besándola lleno de felicidad parándola de golpe" ¿Qué clase de fae?"

Mañana lo sabrás. No quería desvelar el secreto, algo de intriga era bueno.

Un pequeño gruñido de su estomago le recordó que tenía hambre sus hijos no paraban de exigir cosas, se notaban que eran hijos de su mujer, pensar en Bo la hizo relamerse los labios , sintiendo una excitación abrumadora. Sabía que era el pequeño toque de su bebes , estaba a punto de regañarlos por jugar con ella así, cuando apareció acelerada Bo sus ojos estaban azules estaba claro que su creciente excitación no había pasado desapercibida , parecía tener una conexión con ellos.

" Esta va a ser tu nueva forma de llamarme " Bo se lanzo a besarla mientras gemía cada palabra.

" Mas bien es la forma de llamarte tus hijos . " gimió sin poder protestas solo desvestir a su mujer para tomar toda de ella, transformar a Kenzi le exigió mucha energía ahora lo notaba y necesitaba recuperarse.

Bo noto las uñas de Lauren deslizarse por su piel mientras le quitaba su corsé de cuero. La impaciencia era notable, su cuerpo golpeo en la pared con fiereza eso desconcertó al súcubo, que la miro, sus ojos estaban brillantes parecían oro, cuando sus manos tocaron su vientre sintió lo que hacían los niños estaban mandando hordas de deseo a su madre, por eso estaba tan ansiosa casi voraz. Lauren era inventiva en la cama, creativa , el dominio siempre lo tenía ella . En esa ocasión en el pasillo estaba claro que lo tenía Lauren y por una vez su súcubo interior no le importaba.

Desde la pantalla en la habitación oscura, el padre de Bo la apago, sabía perfectamente cómo se alimentaba los súcubo, en estos momento le interesaba más ver la grabación del laboratorio, quería ver los poderes de Lauren en acción. Dio la orden de que nadie pasase por ese pasillo no quería interrumpir la alimentación de sus preciados nietos.

Viendo el video comprobaba que era tan poderosa como lo fue su madre o un poco más.

Cada vez estaba más impaciente por conocer a los bebes.

Bo miraba el cuerpo de Lauren notaba como crecía su vientre mas cada vez que se alimentaba de ella y su chic , no sabía si eso era normal o no, acaricio a los bebes que parecían dormidos, seguramente descansando como su madre , en cambio ella necesitaba alimentarse, les había dado todo lo que tenia . Si no fuera porque también se retroalimento del sexo brutal con Lauren estaría seca. Aun así necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y sabia a donde tenía que ir.

Con los ojos azules se dirigió a la habitación de la valkiria ,alimentándose sin dudarlo de ella , dejándola en su cama al acabar , dándose cuenta que necesitaba más, no le valía lo poco que cogía como antes se fue en busca de mas alimento encontrándolo en unos guardias de su padre, ambos FAE.

Se despertó sobresaltada ,seguía en su cama, por unos momentos pensó que lo que ocurrió por la noche era un sueño ella no podía ser tan fría con sus propios amigos y extraños . Otra vez había tenido necesidad y la había cubierto sin escrúpulos, se dejo caer abatida.

"¿Que es lo que te pasa?" Lauren le acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente.

Estaba a punto de engañarla cuando se dio cuenta que las mentiras siempre les traían desgracias.

" ME he alimentado de .."

"Mi tío" Lauren la miro algo angustiada no porque le importase ,sabía que con toda la energía dada a sus bebe ella necesitaba comer, sino por Kenzi.

" No…" la miro casi asqueada " de Tamsin y unos guardias que encontré ,lo hice sin pensar y sin importarme. Solo comí."

"Bo mi amor eres un Súcubo ,ya hablamos de que no puedes ser monógama, menos si tienes a dos bocas insaciables que alimentar" se incorporo para mirar sus ojos" están vivos?"

" Claro que sí, me pare a tiempo" la gruño. Lauren sonrió

"Tu control es cada día mas impresionante. " beso dulcemente sus labios.

" Es cierto me controle." Intento sonreír al ver algo positivo en ello. " no estás enfadada porque me alimentara " toco con su nariz su mejilla .

Lauren cogió su mano llevándola a su vientre." En cuanto estos retoños no necesiten comer de mama, te aseguro que no necesitaras tantas comidas entre horas." Lauren noto que tras la alimentación su vientre crecía, tomo contacto con sus bebes para confirmar lo que pensaba crecían a un ritmo acelerado desde que se alimentaba de Bo, ahora juraría que estaba casi de cinco meses.

" Han crecido ,verdad"

"Si ,necesito una ecografía para confirma lo que noto"

" A este paso seremos madre en poco tiempo"

" Te apetece"

"si " la sonrió " me muero por ver a Charlottey Ethan." Se acomodo sobre su tripa. " Charli será como tu una preciosa niña rubia, de ojos café, con mirada tierna .

" A mí me gustaría que fuera una preciosa niña morena , igual que su madre "acariciaba rítmicamente su vientre con la mano de Bo ,ambas se miraban cómplices, Lauren se mordió los labios " Ethan se debe estar teniendo envidia si seguimos pegándonos por su hermana."

" No el pequeño Ethan sabe cómo debe ser , verdad" beso donde ella pensaba que estaba.

" Ah , tenéis un plan secreto los dos." Bo la miro risueña

" Si , tiene que tener mi encanto ,y tu dulzura con las mujeres, ser duro y fuerte con los chicos, defender a su hermana de todo los piojoso que se le acercaran."

" Veo que lo tienes claro " se rio al sentir una pequeña patada confirmándole la realidad del acuerdo." Y unos hermosos ojos como su madre , con rizos morenos rebeldes sobre su cara, va a ser un incubo irresistible. " se rio al pensarlo

" Y si los dos son como tu lobos"

" Lobos te gustarían que fueran lobos. " la miro con incredulidad " Bo uno de ellos seguro que es una súcubo o un incubo , de eso puedes estar seguro. " acaricio la mano de Bo para que siguiera teniendo el contacto con su vientre ,notaba la felicidad de sus bebes cuando lo hacía.

" NO quiero que sean una bestia como yo." La susurro.

" Bo no eres ninguna bestia." Se acerco besándola suavemente viendo los ojos triste de Bo." Lo piensas por alimentarte del sexo sin ninguna emoción ni escrúpulo, al parecer los súcubos e íncubos ,que les enseñan en sus clanes no se sienten mal por ser lo que son. Tú tienes ese sentimiento de culpa por tus creencias del catolicismos radical .Cada vez controlas mas tu poder por lo que no haces daño a nadie. A mí no me importa que te alimentes " la acaricio

" Lauren tú no eres loba" susurro" y en cambio puedes transformarte en ellos. Y si los niños le pasara lo mismo. No fueran como yo ,sino como tú, y usan mi poder para crecer rápido y obtener lo que necesitan."

" Porque ellos querían hacer eso?" la sonrió mientras se recostaba, mientras recordaba algo. Ella estaba en constante peligro, lo más lógico era elegir como protegerse. Y si los niños hacían lo mismo. Su padre siempre le decía que la sangre elemental estaba por encima de los FAE. " sería muy peligroso para ellos." La miro preocupada" si es asi, debemos hacer que aprendan a ser FAE"

" Lobos" sentencio Bo

" O tan preciosos como su madre" acaricio su cara" les enseñaremos a estar en equilibrio con su naturaleza, Bo , eres bella, cada día doy gracias por estar con alguien como tú, eres única . "

" Como mi preciosa esposa" se tumbo encima de su vientre dando instrucciones a sus hijos de que fueran como su madre .Cerro los ojos sintiendo cada movimiento interno .

El padre de Bo miraba a los cuatro ocupantes de la cama , estaban con suero, la adrenalina y feromonas por las nubes estaban todavía en éxtasis , el ataque de la súcubo había sido brutal sexualmente hablando ,se contuvo ,no los mato pero los dejo marcados como ganado, esas personas no podrían volver a estar con nadie. Siempre a disposición de su súcubo deseando que les tomase.

Al fin su hija exportaba toda sus cualidades sin remordimientos. Incluso seleccionaba ganado entre los inferiores.

La valkiria se recuperaba poco a poco, se sentó a su lado dándole un elixir.

" Si quieres seguir viva tómalo, esto te hará se la de antes , pero ya sabes a cambio de que ."

" de ser el primer plato de tu hija " quería parecer enfadada pero sentía su deseo de ser tomada de nuevo.

" Como si eso te disgustase" dijo sarcásticamente" no prefiero que estes en sus tropas , recuerdas tenemos una guerra en ciernes que se declarada en cuanto mis nietos nazcan "

" Por que esperar" gruño la valkiria que notaba como cada toma la devolvía la salud de antaño.

" Eso no te importa cariño" la acaricio marchándose sonriendo.

En la otra habitación escucho como una nueva integrante al mundo Fae despertaba, sonrio ,el lobo tenia mucho que entender .

Sus planes no podían salir mejor.

Dyson intentaba comprender los nuevos olores que desprendía Kenzi , controlando su necesidad creciente.

Kenzi despertó sintiéndose nueva .

" Bueno según la doctora , me dará el alta por la mañana, espero que me traiga mi ropa y unos zapatos para mi pies que digan o dios adoramos tus pies. " miro a lobo sintiendo un impulso de olerlo, lamerlo….. Cerró los ojos para apaciguar su nuevos instintos.

" Habrá que esperar a que venga para confirmarlo, pequeña. " acaricio su mejilla sintiendo la carga eléctrica de nuevo.

Kenzi se adelanto hacia el hombre ,lamio su cuello hasta su oreja , acercándose a ella , hablándole en su oído." O podemos correr por el bosque un poco, buscar un lugar tranquilo …" ronroneo con la voz tomada. Mientras lo decía se fue transformando en una preciosa loba negra azabache con los ojos azul transparentes. Dyson no dudo en seguirla, empezando a olerla y lamer su hocico , la loba salió corriendo jugando ,ambos lobos se fueron corriendo al bosque jugando ,saltando entre la maleza.

En el fondo del bosque un claro dejaba entrar débil la luz, la loba se empezó a transformar en una joven diminuta riéndose del mundo, esperando que el lobo hiciese lo mismo, atrapándola entre sus brazos y lanzándola al suelo riéndose como un adolescente.

Dyson empezó a comprender por que era su compañera le devolvía la alegría que pierde un guerrero, le complementaba, el era serio, ella alegre , el viejo ella joven, el tenia los pies en el suelo, ella en el cielo, ambos supervivientes, ambos guerreros de forma diferente. Ella era su compañera de vida .

Su pequeño cuerpo se perdia en sus brazos aun asi se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente.

Acaricio la porcelana de su piel recorriéndola con sus besos notando como el cuerpo de ella reclamaba mas de el ,le necesitaba dentro, no le hizo de rogar no podia, no quería.

Entro despacio adaptándose poco a poco, quería ser delicado aunque su cuerpo le pidiera una posesión violenta, feroz, calmo al lobo, esperando que su amante empezara el ritmo que ella necesitaba , ese momento quería darle todo lo que necesitase . Fue poco el tiempo de adaptación las caderas de KEnzi empezaron a moverse fuertes , exigiendo a Dyson más ,el lobo sonrió por dentro, la ferocidad se impuso entre ambos , el cuerpo de Kenzi era elevado para caer sobre el de Dyson que la tomaba con fuerza, el viento enfriaba la espalda de la joven por donde las manos de el no estaban. Las envestidas la elevaban, dejándola caer en una deliciosa fricción ,se abrazo a los fuertes hombros del hombre para no despegarse de él , su senos era succionados por su boca ,relamiéndolos. Kenzi se pegaba mas su cuerpo a él. Deseaba ser suya completamente.


End file.
